Some Things Are Never Forgotten
by ShadowNeko539
Summary: What happened after Amu transferred to a new school, met a "blue haired kid" who annoyed the hell out of her, and then experienced him leaving. Shouldn't she be glad that the annoying kid is gone? Amu experiences some troubles and then meets Utau. What will happen when Utau invites Amu to live with her and her family? Will they remember each other? Some things are never forgotten.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**This is going to be my first fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoy and continue to read it. I'm going to try hard to continue on with this story, but it all depends on my imagination *cue rainbows*. I'm still not too sure about the name, but oh well… on with the story! (I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters)**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Meet Amu Hinamori, a 2nd grader at West Wood elementary. She just recently moved to West Wood, because of her mother's business. She has bubble gum pink shoulder length hair and beautiful golden mesmerizing eyes. It was her first day at her new school, and she was excited and nervous at the same time.

Amu woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, it read _6:30 A.M_. She groaned as she slowly got up from her bed. She walked over to her closet lazily and picked out some clothes. She chose a black T-Shirt with Rainbow Dash on it reading _"0 to awesome in 10 seconds flat" _and some midnight blue shorts. She finished of the outfit with ankle high black converse. Then she brushed her silky pink hair until all of the knots were gone.

She walked downstairs where she was greeted by her mom. "Good morning Amu" her mother said with a smile. Amu gave her a small smile in return as she sat down at the table and started eating her scrambled eggs and toast. As she was eating her mother put her hair into a high side ponytail with 2 red X clips. When she finished her breakfast she headed back upstairs, brushed her teeth and grabbed her school bag.

She ran downstairs and said goodbye to her mom before she left. She slung her bag over her shoulder and started walking down the street to school. She noticed many kids of different ages also walking to school. Of course she still kept her "cool façade" on. She couldn't really help her façade; it was another part of her so it came out when it wanted to.

Amu finally reached the street her new school was on. She felt a sensation of excitement, but also worry. She just kept wondering whether everyone would like her or not. What if they hated her?

She finally reached the school and noticed that everyone was staring at her. She just kept her façade up and kept walking through the school grounds. She noticed many other 2nd graders, but also other kids ranging from 3rd to 6th grade. She felt quite intimidated by them, but they were also watching her as she roamed the grounds.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Oh my god. Everyone is staring at me! Is there something on my face? I just want to get to the office and get my schedule…I hope that I can at least make some friends on my first day" I thought to myself.

I walked down the hallways and reached the office. It was a fairly large space consisting of book shelves, some plants, waiting chairs and a desk. At the desk there was a lady with red hair who I'm guessing was the secretary.

I walked into the office, "Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu the transfer student" I said to the lady behind the desk. She peered down at me then started to go through some files and pulled out a schedule. She handed me the schedule, "Here you go . My name is Mrs. Sanjou, nice to meet you and welcome to the school" she smiled at me and in return I smiled back.

I walked out of the classroom looking at my schedule.

_First Period: Math- Room 102_

_Second Period: Language/Writing- Room 105_

_Third Period: Geography- Room 110_

_Lunch_

_Fourth Period: Health- Room 103_

_Fifth Period: Science- Room 107_

_Sixth Period: Gym- The Gym~ __**(A.N. Lol, this is correct right?)**_

I looked at my schedule. Math was first period, oh how I hate math... but somehow I am good at it, don't ask me why. I walked down the hallway to room 102 and I knocked on the door. The teacher, I assumed, came up to the door and said "Wait here". I obediently waited as he walked to the front of the class and said "Quiet down everyone. As I said earlier we are getting a new transfer student." I listened as everyone asked "Is it a boy!?" and "Is it a girl!?" I mostly heard the second one… He then called me in.

I slowly walked into the classroom and peered at all of my classmates. I saw both girls and boys. One boy caught my eye. He had midnight blue hair; I mean what the hell kind of hair colour is that? Well I guess I have pink hair, but still…

"Hello, I am Nikaidou Sensei please introduce yourself to the class" he said with a smile. I turned my attention to my classmates and said "Hinamori Amu" coolly which caused some of the boys to make an "ooooo" noise. "Himamori, take text book and you can take a seat next to Tsukiyomi, please raise your hand." The blue haired kid put his hand up. "It's Hi_n_amori" I said to Sensei before I walked to my desk beside the blue haired kid.

As I walked to my desk I looked at him only to see he was also looking at me as well. Then a smirk appeared on his face. I glared at him and I sat down at my desk. I opened up my textbook to the correct page and opened up my notebook. I started working on the assigned questions, and I felt stares on me. I turned to look at the blue haired kid to see him staring, but soon realized that everyone else was also looking at me. I looked at all of them and they all looked away except for the blue haired kid and a short girl with light brown hair in pigtails. We stared at each other for a few minutes and then she finally spoke, "My name is Yaya Yuki" she said hardly in a whisper. "You can call me Amu" I told her. "Then call me Yaya" she responded. We smiled at each other and continued with our math.

I still felt eyes on me, so I guessed it was the blue haired kid. I looked up at him, and not to my surprise he was staring at me with his smirk in place. I glared then said "Can I help you?" His smirk simply grew wider and then he said "Can I borrow a crayon Am_u~_?" I blinked, and then stared at him. Why the hell would this guy need a crayon for math…? And why is he saying my name like that…? "Why do you need a crayon for math? And don't say my name like that…" I said with a raised eyebrow which turned into a pure mad face. "You caught me… I just wanted an excuse to talk to you…" he stated with that stupid smirk on his face. "You know… if you keep smirking like that your face will stay that way…" I told him with alight anger in my voice. "Nah…" he stated with that stupid smirk on his face, oh how I wanted to smack it right off. "Ok well I'm trying to work so can you just stop staring at me…" I told him as I continued with my math. "Oh, but I'm already done, and where is the crayon I asked for?" he asked me. I sighed and handed him one of my crayons. I continued to work, trying to ignore him staring at me the whole time.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I heard we were getting a new transfer student today. I was amused because everyone was saying that it was girl which interested me… another girl falling for me. It was a blessing and a sin; it isn't always that great to have fan girls chasing you around.

I was staring out the window when I heard Nikaidou sensei call her in. I looked at her and oh my god. She was flawless. She had bubble gum pink hair and gold eyes I almost got lost in. For a second grader she was perfect. I am in 3rd grade, but we have some classes with the 2nd graders. Nikaidou directed her to the seat beside me; I put my hand up to show her where I was.

As she walked to her desk she glanced at me and I smirked causing her to glare. Oh how fun this school year will be, I thought to myself. I noticed a girl named Yaya talking to her. I quickly finished up my math, as I am great at math, and continued to stare at her. She finally noticed and asked what I wanted. "Let the fun begin…" I thought to myself with a smirk. I asked her for a crayon and she blinked and looked at me. "Why do you need a crayon for math? And don't say my name like that..." she stated. "You caught me… I just wanted an excuse to talk to you…" I stated with my smirk again. "You know… if you keep smirking like that your face will stay that way…" She must really hate my smirk, I noted in my head. "Nah…" I simply replied. "Ok well I'm trying to work so can you just stop staring at me…" she replied sounding upset. "Oh, but I'm already done, and where is the crayon I asked for?" I asked with my smirk back in place. She sighed and handed me a crayon.

"A fun year indeed…" I quietly muttered to myself.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The school year dragged on and Ikuto kept taking her crayons, to the point where she had 2 left, 1 midnight blue, and 1 pink. Amu found this ironic.

At lunch Ikuto would take her cookie every day, and of course Ikuto would climb a tree so he could eat it in peace. And of course he smirked through the entire process. He would beat her at everything and tease her when she blushed. He only annoyed, and teased her, but soon after he left the school and the town.

She never knew why, but all she knew was that she missed him a lot. He never told her why or even that he was leaving. But she just wished the best for him, and that she may meet him again someday.

As time passed she forgot about the blue haired kid and he was completely removed from her mind. She wanted to get to know him; she wanted to understand him, she wanted to be friends with him. But she soon realized she would never see him again, so she just gave up.

By the time she was in her first year of high school she had completely forgotten about the blue kid known as Tsukiyomi, removed him from her thoughts, her life, and her heart. It wasn't a hard thing to do considering many years had passed.

But she didn't know,

_That Some Things Are Never Forgotten~_

**Thanks for reading my first chapter! This was mostly in the past… BUT. It is a VERY important part of the story. Please Rate and Review because I am a terrible writer…**


	2. Chapter 2- The Encounter

**Lol here is the first chapter of the story now. Enjoy or I will be forever lonely and sad, and I suck at writing… -goes to emo corner- "It's my hamster home!"~Tamaki. I don't own Shugo Chara or Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club. Now read, and tell me if it sucks . **

**Chapter 2: Encounters**

Amu woke up to the sound of her alarm. 6:30 A.M. is what it read, just like every morning. Except for the face she was alone this time. No mom downstairs greeting her every morning with eggs and toast, her father also wasn't there, but to be honest her dad never was. He was always too busy with his work. She doesn't even remember when the last time she talked to him was…

Her mother died in a car crash 2 weeks ago, so Amu has been living in the house during that time… the only thing is that the rent has to be paid soon but Amu doesn't have any money to pay it. Amu is pretty much screwed, and her emotional state isn't at its best either. Amu has been lazing around her house for two weeks; she didn't give two shits about school.

She decided that she needed some fresh air after being in that house for two weeks… and there wasn't any food left either. She sighed and went upstairs to take a shower. She hung up her towel and turned on the shower. When it was hot enough she stripped and went in. She washed her hair with her strawberry scented shampoo, and her body with the strawberry scented body wash. After she rinsed off all of the body wash and shampoo, she turned off the water and got out, wrapping the towel around her.

She stared into the mirror. Her hair was now down to her mid-back. She enjoyed having longer hair because she could do more with it. She dried off her pink hair and walked into her bedroom. She began looking through her closet, and picked out some clothes. She chose a loose fitting purple T-Shirt with a volley ball on it, and some black shorts.

She finished off her outfit with her black high tops. She grabbed her "messenger bag" and put it over her head and at her side. She opened the door and walked outside. It felt nice to feel the breeze on her face, hear the rustling of the trees and the birds singing.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I walked down my driveway and towards the city. As I walked I listened to nature and thought of my mom, and how she was always there for me and cared for me. It really sucked that she left, and my dad was just as good as gone too considering I never see him anymore. I took a deep breath as I walked past my old elementary school. I still can't believe I'm already in high school…

I miss Yaya. She was my only friend but she moved to Canada last year **(They live in America btw lol)**, so I was forced to start high school alone… God my life is so screwed up. I shook my head as I walked through town trying my best to contain my emotions. My mom left me some money, but she didn't have much because our father stopped sending us money, so she was in debt and was hardly able to pay the rent.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu felt herself tearing up as she thought about her mom. She decided to run to the park so that she could be alone and not be crying in front of everyone. She ran as fast as she could with her head down, she didn't stop when she reached the park, she kept going but she bumped into someone.

She sat on the ground holding her head. "Oww…" she heard a female voice say. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry…I wasn't watching where I was going" Amu replied as she stood up and reached her hand out for the other girl.

She looked about Amus age and she had 2 waist length blonde pigtails and purple eyes. The blonde looked up at Amu, smiled and took her hand. "Thanks, and it's alright. My name is Hoshina Utau, nice to meet you." Amu couldn't help but smile at the beautiful girl in front of her, "Hinamori Amu, but you can call me Amu" she replied. They both smiled at each other, but Amu's soon faded.

Utau looked at Amu and soon realized the tears in her eyes. "Amu, were you crying?" Utau said with as much sympathy as she could. Amu froze for a second, and slowly nodded. "Well, why don't we go get some coffee, I would be willing to listen to anything you need to let off of your chest…" Utau stated. Amu looked at the girl like she was a god. Here she was just having knocked down a beautiful girl who is so kind, and she is willing to talk to her… "S-sure… but can we drink them in the park, or a more private place?" Amu weakly replied, stuttering.

They made their way to the coffee shop and Utau ordered two French Vanilla lattes. Then they made their way back to the park. They sat on a bench beside the fountain and drank their coffee. "Amu, if you don't feel comfortable talking about it, you don't have to…" Utau assured her. "N-no it's ok…" Amu replied. She took a deep breath and started.

"My dad's job involves lots of business so he never comes home, and we never hear from him either, and my mom…" Amu cleared her throat, "S-she died 2 weeks ago…" her voice got quieter as she finished. Utau just stared at her. "Amu…I'm so sorry…" Utau said, and then hugged her. Amu hugged back and they sat there hugging each other for a good 5 minutes, maybe even more.

"Well…why don't we go have some fun together? I have plenty of extra time… if you want to, that is…"Utau suggested hopefully. Amu felt herself lighten up; she finally had a person she could have fun with. Amu smiled and rapidly nodded her head. Utau smiled in return, grabbed her hand and took off towards the mall. "Hey! I hope you like the mall!" Utau called to Amu who she was dragging behind her. "You think I would be letting you drag me right now if I didn't?" Amu called to Utau with a huge smile on both of their faces.

Once they finally reached the mall they went right into the first clothing store called "Forever 21" **(Lol idk…I'm just thinking of store names- I don't own any of these stores either)**. They walked in and started looking at the clothes.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I'm so happy that I found Utau. She listens to me, she comforts me, and she sure knows how to have one hell of a time. I mean, the mall is amazing. She went into Forever 21 first and we started looking at the clothes. There were skirts, dresses, shirts, tanks and shorts too. We thoroughly looked through the whole store, and we ended up getting some shorts of different colours and some shirts and tanks.

We continued venturing around the mall, it was about_ 1:15 p.m. _and I was starting to get hungry. As if on cue, Utau said, "I'm Starving, want to grab some late lunch?" I smiled at her and nodded "Yeah, I'm getting hungry too" I told her. "Wanna go get some ramen from the restaurant over there?" she said pointing to a Japanese restaurant in the food court. "Yeah sure…" I replied thinking about the first time I had ramen with my mom. I tried to contain my sadness with my "cool façade" and I succeeded decently.

We made our way to the restaurant as I noticed many guys staring at Utau. I mean she is very, very beautiful… so I wasn't surprised when some guys walked up to her sending her cheesy pickup lines like, "Are you single?" one guy said. "No. I'm plural" Utau replied, pissed off. "Are you free?" one guy said with a wink. I almost threw up in my mouth from these playboys that approached her. "Nope, I'm freaking expensive, now move out of the way" she said with a glare as she pushed through them.

I followed her, but then the same guy grabbed her arm. "Come on babe, let's go have some f-". She flipped him before he could finish. Right over her shoulder, oh my god it was friggin amazing… the other guys ran for the hills not even giving two shits for their buddy who got his ass kicked by Utau… Then she just walked off. This girl is probably one of the most amazing people I have met…

We reached the Ramen place, and I was still amazed by Utau's self-defence skills. We got a table and ordered some drinks. "I'll have iced tea" I politely told the waitress. "Same" Utau said to the waitress. The waitress smiled and walked back towards the kitchen.

"Dude, you are a badass civilian. I wish I could be able to flip a guy over my shoulder like that…" I told her. She giggled and replied, embarrassed "Well it only works if they aren't expecting it, and it's kinda hard to learn." I looked at her and smiled, "It was still really amazing, Utau…" In return she smiled back and the waitress came again with our drinks and we ordered our ramen.

While eating we talked all about ourselves; our likes and dislikes. "I have always loved singing, so it is definitely one of my hobbies for sure…and I'm singing in the music festival too" Utau explained to Amu right before she took a bite of her ramen. "Wow, that's cool, so you're a singer in the festival then?" I asked excitedly. "Yup" Utau replied. "Awesome! I'm going to cheer you on for sure" I told her "I'm sooo excited!" Utau just sat there smiling at me while she ate her food.

When we finished eating Utau ended up paying the bill after me telling her that I would pay it over and over which turned into a small fight. It was about _7:30 p.m._ when we got out of the restaurant. I was about to head home when Utau said "Wait!"

I turned around and smiled at her "Yes, Utau?" I said. "Want to hang out again tomorrow? We could go to the Aquarium or anywhere…" Utau stated eagerly. "Y-you want to hang out with me again?" I stuttered, surprised. "Of course, we are friends aren't we?" she said with a smile. Really… she is my... friend... I haven't had a friend for a year, I thought to myself.

"Yeah we are friends!" I said to her with a huge grin on my face. She smiled back, "Can we exchange numbers though?" she asked me. "Yeah, sure" I replied as I reached into my messenger bag for my iPhone. We exchanged numbers, and then went our separate ways after a nice hug.

I took the bus home, and when I arrived I immediately headed for my bedroom. It has been a long day, but I made a friend who cares for me. And that is all that I care about. I fell asleep thinking about how lucky I was to have met Utau, and about the singing festival.

_I was in a beautiful meadow, listening to the birds chip and feeling the suns gentle warm rays. I ran through the grass as it tickled my feet. Such beautiful vibrant colours were being emitted from nature and the sky. Suddenly the air got colder and it got darker. "Forget, forget, you can't forget" then it went black…_

I woke up to the sound of my phone. I groaned and sat up. Me and Utau had become great friends over the past couple weeks. We went to the mall pretty much every day… but we are girls so it is kinda important to go to the mall. I brought the phone up to my ear and answered the call. I should have been more alert because Utau was so loud that I almost threw my phone across the room. "AMU! GET READY IM OUTSIDE, HURRY AND COME WITH ME TO MY VOCAL PRACTICE FOR THE SHOW TOMMOROW NIGHT!" she yelled so loud that I could hear her outside. I shot up and grabbed a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt. I quickly put them on and ran outside.

"There you are!" Utau said with slight anger in her voice. "I'm sorry I don't usually wake up at," I looked at my watch, "…12:00 p.m." I mentally face palmed, it was already noon. Utau stood there looking at me, then she started laughing. "W-what?" I asked her kind of disturbed by her sudden mood change. "Nothing… nothing… Now get in the car" she replied with a smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes and got in. She was confusing at times, but she sure was a good friend…Her mother, who was also her manager, was also in the car. I Said "Hi" to her and we talked a bit while she drove. She drove to the local Easter Building and we all got out and walked inside.

It was a huge building decorated with plants and awards. Easter is a very successful music company, with many famous singers and they also happened to be the head of the Music Festival. Utau and her mom led me through the large building to a recording booth where Utau stood behind the mic. Utau sang us many different songs **(I really don't feel like writing the lyrics down right now…)** she is an amazing singer. My two favourites were Black Diamond and Meikyuu Butterfly. After every song I clapped and I smiled brightly at her, and she smiled back.

Utau's mom is a sweet woman and I love them both. Her mom is so supportive and caring, and Utau is sweet and talented. I gave Utau a big hug when she came out of the booth. "You were amazing…" I told her. "Thanks Amu that means a lot coming from you…" Utau told me with great sincerity and a huge smile. I smiled back and we walked out of the building with our arms around each other's shoulders.

Utau and I went to get some ice cream and her mom went home. "You were amazing Utau, honestly you are the best singer I have ever heard…" I told her, and then licked my strawberry ice cream. "Thanks so much Amu for being my friend…" she told me kind of sad. I saw tears forming in her eyes and I hugged her. "Utau what's wrong?" I asked her gently and comforted her like she comforted me when we first met. "I-I have to move back home when the festival is over…" she stated weakly. "But I thought you lived here…" I replied slightly confused. "N-no... we have been staying in a hotel… but I don't know if I can just go home after making such a good friend like you…" she said before she burst into tears.

I was shocked… this girl I met a few weeks ago who is now my best friend is leaving and here she is crying about it. Never have I met someone who cared about me that much except for my mom. Yeah that's it…Utau is like my mom; beautiful, caring and kind. I hugged her back and started crying as well. "I-I don't want you to leave either…" I weakly told her before more tears came streaming out.

Amu thought for a moment… she only had one more day left with her best friend. Then she had an idea. "Utau," she started and Utau wiped her eyes and looked up at her, "how about we have a sleepover at my house tonight… then we can have one more night together and we can talk and hang out before you have to leave" I finished. Her expression lifted, "I would love that Amu…" she sniffled, "I'm really going to miss you…" she hugged me again. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ok then… let's go to my place and we can have a girl's night" I told her. We both smiled and she nodded as we started towards the bus stop.

When we got to my house I told Utau to call her mom and tell her that she was staying over. She walked into the living room to make the call and I went to check the mail. I opened the mail box and I saw the newspaper from this morning and a white envelope. "Shit..." I muttered to myself.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu went back inside and opened the white envelope. In it was a document stating that the house rent wasn't paid, therefore she was being evicted. She sat down on the couch with her head in her hands. She started to feel tears in her eyes.

Utau walked into the kitchen and saw Amu curled up into a ball "Amu!" she said to her, "what's wrong…" Utau slowly sat down beside her and watched as Amu slowly turned her head to face Utau. She could tell that it was something serious. "I-I'm…" Utau listened carefully, "being... evicted…" Amu whispered the last part. Utau pulled Amu into a tight embrace and said comforting words into her ears like "It's going to be okay…" and "I'm here for you..."

"Amu... where are you going to stay?" Utau asked very concerned. Amu simply shrugged and started to cry softly. Utau thought and finally came up with an idea, "Amu…" Utau started, "how would you like moving into my home and live with me and my mom?" Utau finished. 

"I-I would love that…" Amu stuttered out, and she smiled… she still had someone who cared about her…

**I worked pretty hard on that chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. I was planning on putting Ikuto back in possibly sometime in the next chapter, but I'm not sure yet… Anyway thanks for reading my fan fiction **


	3. Chapter 3- Saved

**Neko: Thank you for the support in my first chapters! I will continue on with this story for a while hopefully, and I'll try to update maybe one or two times a week (maybe more if I get bored).**

**Ikuto: Yeah, yeah now hurry up and put me in the story.**

**Neko: -_- Am I allowed locking him in the closet Amu?**

**Amu: Do whatever the hell you want to that pervert…**

**Neko: -laughs evilly with Amu-**

**Ikuto: So cold Amu…**

**Amu: Neko doesn't own us or ShugoChara~~~ Enjoy the story :3**

_Recap~_

"_Amu…" Utau started, "how would you like moving into my home and living with me and my mom?" Utau finished._

"_I-I would love that…" Amu stuttered out, and she smiled… she still had someone who cared about her…_

**Chapter 3: Saved**

Amu woke up beside Utau. Last night they had fallen asleep downstairs while Utau comforted Amu. They were still embracing and they felt a lot better. Amu stood up leaving a sleeping Utau behind and she went to the bathroom to have a shower. She grabbed her towel and went in, washing her hair with her strawberry shampoo, and her body with her strawberry body wash.

When she was finished with her shower she stepped out and wrapped the towel around her. She made her way to her room and got out some light jean shorts with some rips in them, and a purple halter top. She made her way back to the living room to wake up Utau.

She shook her shoulder, but she didn't wake up. Poked her face, nope. Shook her shoulder again, nothing. Then Amu had an idea, she bent down right beside Utau's ear and said "Free ramen for breakfast!" Utau immediately shot up with her hands out in front of her as if getting ready to eat.

Amu just started laughing her ass off whereas Utau was pouting, pissed off and upset that there in fact was no free ramen… "That's the first time I've seen you smile since yesterday… I'm so glad Amu…" Utau said with relief and smiled as well. They hugged each other again. It was as if nothing even happened…

**Utau's P.O.V.**

My stomach grumbled I was starting to get hungry again. "Hey Amu, got any food in this house by any chance?" I asked jokingly. "You can look, but I can't promise anything…" Amu said with a smile. I went into the kitchen and started to raid the cabinets and the fridge. I found some eggs in the fridge along with some bread. "Hey Amu I'm gonna make breakfast, kay?" I told her as I took out a pan and cracked an egg in it. "Fine with me, you can probably cook way better than me anyway…" Amu said with a small chuckle as she cleaned up the space we were sleeping in last night.

"So… you're going to come live with us right? I mean I have to ask my mom first, but she loves you so much I don't know if it's even possible for her to say no" I told her with a sweet smile. "Should we call your mom over to talk about it rather than talk to her on the phone; it would be much easier to explain everything" she explained to me. "Yeah sure I'll call her over right now" I told her as I walked outside to call my mom.

I pulled out my phone and punched in her phone number hesitantly, what if she can't come live with me… I look a deep breath and pressed call. It rang a few times before she picked up. "Utau honey how was your sleepover with Amu?" she asked excitedly. "Well… it was great mom… but…" I started. "Utau? What's wrong?" she asked now concerned. "Well... umm… last night Amu got some rent information… a-and because she doesn't have enough money to pay the rent… s-she is being evicted…" I stated in a shaky voice. "Oh my god, that's terrible… is she okay..?" my mother asked eager to know. "Well yeah… but I was wondering if maybe… she could come live with us…" I told her "and if you could come over to Amu's house right now so we could discuss it…" I finished.

"Well…" my mom started and I started to feel my stomach turn at that word. "I do really admire Amu, and she is great girl… but yeah let's talk it over with some coffee okay? I'll be there around noon" she finished. I beamed with joy "Really mom!?" I said excitedly. My mom chuckled "Yes, Utau. Now I've got to go, see you at noon. I love you" she finished. "I love you too" I said then hung up.

I walked back inside and saw Amu eating at the table. Amu looked up at me with hope in her eyes. I smiled greatly at her and said "she'll be here at noon…" Amu almost knocked me over when she shot up from her chair and tackle hugged me. "T-thank you so much Utau for everything… I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you…" she trailed off. I hugged her back and we both smiled widely.

We both sat down at the table and started to eat breakfast. It was around _11:00 a.m._ when we finished eating so we decided to go watch TV in the living room and talk about possibilities if Amu were to start living with me. "We could go to the mall together all the time, we could go to school together, look at boys together…" I trailed off. "Yeah no… boys don't really spark my interest… but I'll support your crushes Utau!" Amu said in a bored tone, which turned into more of an energetic one near the end.

We both started laughing at our different interests in boys, and continued talking until the doorbell rang. Amu got up and answered the door "Hello Souko" I heard Amu say cheerfully. "Hello Amu" my mother replied. I went to the kitchen and started to make some coffee for us. Amu and Souko made their way into the kitchen and sat down.

"Hi mom!" I said cheerfully. "Hello honey" she replied in return. I brought my mom over a coffee with milk and I sat down next to Amu across from my mom. "So Amu... I heard about you being evicted… is this true?" my mom asked Amu. Amu just nodded slowly staring at her hands in her lap. "When my mom died, she didn't have much money since our father stopped sending some to us. My mom always told me that I didn't need a job, and that I shouldn't worry about it so I didn't. But then my mom didn't have enough money, so she told me that she would be working nights too…" Amu sniffled a bit but continued "A-and t-then she was driving to work one night, a-and she got into an accident…" her voice trailed off.

We were all silent. We sat there for a few minutes and finally my mom spoke, "Amu… I'm so sorry that this happened… you are a sweet, intelligent girl and I know for a fact that you didn't deserve this…" my mom spoke in a gentle manner as if Amu was a mirror about to shatter. I noticed this, because I too viewed Amu as a piece of glass. Her body language and her voice were weak, almost as if she would break if you didn't speak to her in that way… I started to feel bad for even bringing this topic up…

**Amu's P.O.V.**

After explaining what happened I felt very weak. I just wanted to curl up in a ball on the floor and cry, and cry until who knows how long… "Amu… I'm so sorry that this happened… you are a sweet, intelligent girl and I know for a fact that you didn't deserve this…" I heard Souko say gently.

"I miss my mom, I miss my life with my mom, I miss waking up to her, and I miss everything about her. But she is gone, and there is nothing I can do about it" I stated simply with no expression. "Utau reminds me of my mom. Right from the second I bumped into her I admired her. She has been my friend, she comforted me, she took me to the mall, and lots of other stuff. And I have to thank you too Souko, because you too are kind and caring" I told them adding a small smile at the end.

They both smiled back at me. "Well Amu, I can tell that you and Utau love each other a lot and you get along." Souko said with a smile and I nodded "And I think it would be great for you to come live with us, if you want to that is, and then you and Utau can become closer and we can do girl things together like…" Utau cut her mom off as she trailed off "Yeah okay mom, that's all we needed to hear…" Utau said with a smile to her mom.

"Okay, okay. Utau why don't you go help Amu pack up her stuff, and then we can go out to eat before the festival tonight" Souko said to Utau and smiled at me. "Okay mom! Come on Amu, let's go" Utau said right before she took off running, dragging me up the stairs.

I got out my suitcases and I first packed all my clothes. My clothes took up one of the suitcases. I put all my shoes in a smaller suitcase and I filled my third suitcase with some important things like shampoo and jewelry and clothes that belonged to my mom. I checked quickly to make sure that I got everything I needed. When I was sure I had everything Utau helped me carry my stuff downstairs and into Souko's car.

Utau put all of my belongings in the back of the car and we both got in. "So where do you two want to go to eat?" Souko asked while driving into town. I looked at Utau who just smirked in reply. "Uhhh… ramen?" I asked Souko. Souko just laughed in reply and started to drive to the restaurant.

When we got inside, a beautiful woman with long black hair led us to our table. We all sat down and we started to look at our menus. "Mom, do you remember coming here all the time when we lived here?" I heard Utau say. _When we lived here?_ They used to live here? I thought to myself. "You guys used to live here?" I asked surprised. "Oh yeah, we moved away when I finished grade 2 at… what's the name…" Utau thought for a bit "West Wood elementary!" she exclaimed.

I dropped my menu. Utau was at my school that whole time and I didn't even realize it, I guess she was in the other class. "I-I went to West Wood elementary…but I think you may have been in the other class" I explained to Utau stuttering a bit. She almost dropped her menu as well and we both stared at each other for a few minutes with our jaws dropped.

"Y-You…w-we used to go to the same school?" Utau stuttered. I looked at her "Apparently, because I believe there is only one West Wood elementary" I told her with a smile. She smiled back and we started talking about school after Souko left to use the washroom.

"Amu. You are going to LOVE my school!" Utau stated cheerfully. I laughed and she started to tell me about some of the clubs and teachers, and even students. "And make sure to be careful around the popular kids, especially the girls. They are hostile bitches" Utau said quite seriously. I couldn't help but start laughing my ass off at her seriousness.

The Souko came back and the waiter came a little later and then we all ordered our ramen and some drinks. We talked some more, this time with Souko, about going shopping and a bunch of other stuff we could go do. We talked until our food came and then we began to eat. "Itadakimasu" we all said in unison, and then we started laughing again.

Utau ordered 3 bowls of ramen and finished them before I was done my 1 bowl. Sometimes I wonder how she even fits all that ramen inside her tiny body. "I'm really excited for your performance tonight Utau" I said with a smile. She smiled back and said "I am too, but I'm a little nervous…" I laughed and said "I'm sure you will do fine Utau…" then I smiled widely. She smiled in return and we all finished eating.

_ ~~~After Eating~~~_

When we finished eating we went back out to the car and we got in. We then headed to the Easter building so that Utau could get ready for the festival. We waited as Utau went in the dressing room to get her outfit on. After about 5 minutes Utau came out looking amazing. She had a dark blue halter top on, with some white jeans and some black converse. "You look amazing" I told her as I hugged her. She hugged me back "Thanks Amu, I'm happy to have you as a friend" she said as she smiled.

We headed closer to the stage as we went backstage to get Utau's makeup on, which she didn't really need because she was already beautiful. When her makeup was finished she had 10 minutes before she had to go on stage to sing. I hugged her and told her "Good luck" before Souko led me to the other side of the backstage area.

Souko and I listened to all the other people perform. There were lots of instrument players but there were very few singers backstage. Then finally it was Utau's turn.

I listened as the announcer dude introduced Utau, "Up next we have Hoshina Utau performing _"Labyrinth Butterfly" _I watched as Utau made her way into the stage and started to sing.

_**Labyrinth Butterfly**_** (These are the English lyrics to Meikyuu butterfly)**

Open your shiny eyes in the silent night

I swooped down in the mysterious night.

I sneak without any sound of footsteps

In a lusting black cat's pose.

A silhouette that carries the moonlight on its back

"Come here" It smiles as it beckons me.

A shadow of desire squirms in the town

It wanders in the guise of an angel

It holds the shards of love without a place to go

In its arms as if it treasures them

As you fall asleep, are you somewhere also

Having a happy dream?

Kiss the starry sky. It's time for good children to go to sleep.

Don't look at me, don't catch me.

I'm a butterfly who got lost.

I sing freely with these wings no one can see.

They're hiding in your heart.

The memories in the mirror

Of when I was a cry-baby.

But I'm not a child anymore.

I untied my long hair.

A sweet fragrance that tightens my chest

I'm noticing I'm being seduced

You placed a spell on my lips that lost their words.

Don't look at me, don't catch me.

I'm a butterfly who got lost.

It's too dear, it's too precious.

It's going to break, the key to my heart.

I continue to look for my own story

Even if I am blinded by fate

I pierce through these clouds, and flap my wings to the distant tomorrow.

Don't look at me, don't catch me.

I'm a butterfly who got lost.

I sing freely with these wings no one can see.

They're hiding in your heart.

The crowd clapped when Utau finished singing. She is an amazing singer. I couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked. It was as if it was her safe house, it was her core.

After the festival I practically pounced on Utau when I saw her "Oh my god, you were amazing!" I told her excitedly "I think you are the best singer I've ever heard!" I continued, hugging her tighter. She smiled and laughed "Thanks Amu… now can you let go so I can breathe?" she said. "O-oh sorry Utau…" I said as I scratched the back of my head.

After that we headed to the car and we went to their hotel. But, it wasn't just any hotel it was like the most expensive one in the town. I was gaping at the thing. Never in my life have I even stepped foot in front of one of these high class hotels.

They walked in and we headed towards the elevator. When we got off of the elevator they lead me down the, may I say beautiful, hallway and to their room. They let me go in first and I looked around. The walls were a nice purple colour, along with the neat pure white beds. There was a large bathroom in which everything was white. And there was spacious closet. And let's not forget about the TV, it was huge…

I put the suitcase with my clothes in it in the corner and I walked further into the room, taking it all in. Utau walked up behind me and said "You can sleep with me in my bed if you want" I nodded and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I was done I walked out and I saw Utau and Souko in their separate beds watching TV. I put my toothbrush and toothpaste away and sat on the bed beside Utau. I got under the covers and said "Goodnight" to Utau before I drifted off to sleep thinking about how Utau used to go to her school.

_I was back in this meadow again but it was different, it was quiet. It was too quiet. Then I saw a flash image of West Wood elementary. But why was I seeing this? What does this mean? "Forget, Forget, you can't forget~" then it went black._

I woke up feeling restrained. I opened my eyes to see Utau hovering over me with an unkind looking expression on her face. I screamed and jumped causing me to fall off of the bed. I slowly got up and looked at Utau "What the hell…?" I asked her with my cool façade. "I needed you to get up because I want to get home to see my dad, and it's already noon. May I remind you that we have a long drive back home…?" she explained.

I sighed and got up, going to the bathroom with some clothes to change into and my strawberry scented soaps~. I walked in and had a quick shower using my strawberry shampoo and body wash. After that I got out and dried my hair and then I got dressed.

I walked out of the bathroom to see that Souko was gone leaving Utau there. "Where's Souko?" I asked curiously. "She went to the car to bring some of our luggage down" she explained "now hurry up and get your stuff together; we have to be out in 20 minutes" she told me.

I sighed and closed my suitcase. Me and Utau then walked out of the hotel room with all of our stuff and headed towards the car. Souko was already sitting in the car and she opened up the back so we could put our stuff in.

After all our stuff was placed in the back of the car, Utau plugged her iPod into the cars USB and we sang along to the songs together. We sang Katy Perry, Kesha, 3OH, Imagine Dragons and a bunch of other artists I can't even remember. We sang for a LONG time, maybe an hour, and then we got tired and eventually fell asleep.

About 2 hours later I woke up to the smell of coffee. I opened my eyes to see Souko with 3 coffees in the car tray. Well she has to stay awake somehow right? I giggled a bit and Souko smiled "Did you have a nice sleep?" Souko asked me sweetly. I nodded and looked out the window. After a while I fell asleep again and I was woken up by Utau. "We're here!" she said excitedly. I Smiled and yawned as I got out of the car and went to the back to retrieve my bags when a hand reached the handle first.

I looked up and saw blue…

**Neko: Heh, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the cliffy there…**

**Ikuto: You suck… That better be me…**

**Amu: …**

**Neko: …**

**Ikuto: …**

**Neko: … uhh… thanks for reading and please tell me what I can do to improve this story… -runs-**

**Ikuto: NEKO. GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE.**

**Amu: -is trying to hold back Ikuto- RUN NEKO**

**Ikuto: Awwww… Amu-koi doesn't want to be away from me… *smirk***

**Amu: You're on your own Neko! –Runs the other direction-**


	4. Chapter 4- Moving In

**Neko: Hey guys. Thanks for all your support it makes me so happy… -cries on Amu's shoulder-**

**Ikuto: That better have been me in the last chapter… -glares at neko-**

**Amu: Ikuto… She can make this Tadamu ya know…**

**Ikuto: -shuts up-**

**Neko: NO! I don't have the heart to do that… Ikuto belongs with YOU, and you only Amu ;-;**

**Amu: Neko… don't say things like th-**

**Ikuto: Aww, see? Even Neko wants us together –nuzzles her neck-**

**Amu: NEKO. WHEN HE LETS GO I SWEAR TO GOD…**

**Ikuto: Oh, but I'll never let go my little strawberry…**

**Neko: -is laughing her ass off in the corner-**

**Rune: I don't own ShugoChara; cuz if I did there would be Aishas in it.**

**Neko: WTF Rune, GTFO… I don't own Shugo Chara or Elsword, Enjoy~**

**Amu: HELP ME!**

_Recap~_

_I Smiled and yawned as I got out of the car and went to the back to retrieve my bags when a hand reached the handle first._

_ I looked up and saw blue…_

**Chapter 4: Moving In**

I saw a blue haired man standing beside me with his hand on the handle that opens up the back of the car. He smiled at me "Hello," he stated as I took a few steps back so he could open the back. He easily and swiftly got my luggage out of the car. Then he turned to me.

"Aruto Tsukiyomi, but please just call me Aruto, I'm Utau's father" he said with a kind smile. _Holy shit… this family is friendly…_ I thought to myself. "Amu Hinamori, but you can call me Amu" I said with a cool tone, but still smiled a bit at the end. He smiled back at me and we all headed inside. Utau's house was huge, it was basically a mansion…

Aruto was carrying my luggage because he insisted, so all I was carrying was my messenger bag that I always wore. He turned to me and put down my stuff. "Utau can you show Amu her room please?" Aruto asked Utau. She smiled and motioned for me to follow. I grabbed two of my suitcases and she grabbed the third one for me. She led me up the stairs and into a hallway.

There were multiple rooms in the hallway. Some were bedrooms one was a bathroom and some were storage rooms. The bedrooms were all marked with a coloured initial. There was a bedroom with a Purple "U", a Pink "A", and a blue "I". I knew that the purple "U" was Utau's bedroom and the pink "A" was mine, but who is the "I"… I thought to myself. "Hey Utau?" I asked her and she turned to face me "Who's bedroom is that?" I pointed to the "I" bedroom.

"Oh! That's my brother Ikuto's bedroom" she said with a bright smile. "I didn't know you had a brother…" I stated surprised. "Really? I never told you?" she asked also surprised. I simply shook my head and she sighed.

"Well, this is your bedroom Amu" she said as she opened the "A" door and motioned for me to go in. The walls were a hot pink colour and the bed was pink and black. All of the wooden furniture was white except for the desk which was a stained wood colour. The room as fairly large and there was a closet beside the bed. I walked over to check out the closet and soon learned that it was a walk in closet. "Oh my god Utau, this room is amazing… you guys really didn't have to decorate it this much…" I told Utau gratefully. "Don't worry about it Amu. My mom, my dad and I are very happy that you came to live with us" Utau explained.

She smiled as she left and I started to unpack my stuff and put it away. It was around _4:30 p.m. _I sighed and continued toput all of my clothes away, and my mom's jewelry on the top shelf in the closet. It took about 20 minutes for me to do this. When I finished I decided to head to Utau's room. I opened the door and saw Utau standing there.

"Hey Utau" I said to her with my god damn cool façade. She grabbed my wrist and began dragging me downstairs "Hey! Utau what the hell?" I practically yelled to her. "Mom! Amu and I are going to the mall!" Utau called out to Souko as she dragged me outside. After a while I gave up the struggle and let her "drag" me along with her. "Don't we need someone to drive us to the mall?" I asked her, confused. "Nope, this mall is close to our house" she explained. I sighed and followed her.

When we got there I was gaping. Holy shit this mall is huge… I thought to myself. I glanced over at Utau, who obviously wasn't as amazed as me, and we started to enter the huge mall. They had any store you could ever think of in there… at least 10 different stores with clothes, shoes, accessories, jewelry, video games, phones, you name it, it was there.

Utau took me into a colourful looking store filled with colourful shorts and jeans. Utau was looking at some purple shorts, whereas I was focused on some blue shorts. They were such a beautiful colour, Midnight Blue. They had different shades of blue, and every colour but I admired the Midnight Blue ones the most. I got a pair of them in my size and told Utau I was going to go try them on.

I took off the shorts I was wearing and I put on the midnight blue shorts. They were so comfortable and they weren't too short or too long, they were perfect. I took them off, put my shorts back on and I walked out of the change room.

I saw Utau holding some purple shorts. One was plum purple, and the other was a deep purple. She smiled when she saw me and we both headed to the cash register to pay. Utau paid first and I paid after her. The lady put our shorts in separate bags and we smiled and said "Thank you". As we were walking out, an excited voice said "Utau!" I turned to see a brunette with emerald green eyes jogging over to Utau "Hey how was the festival?" he asked her excitedly. Utau just simply stated "Good" and then she turned and started to walk away pulling me along. It was then that I noticed the brunette wasn't alone. There were two other guys and a girl standing behind him.

"Utau at least introduce your friend here…" I heard the cute blonde girl with ruby eyes say. Utau turned to me with a look saying You-don't-have-to-if-you-don't-want-to. I looked at her and smiled a bit. I turned to the group of people and said with my cool façade up, "Hinamori Amu, nice to meet'cha" I leaned to the right side putting all my weight on my right foot and put my hand on my hip.

I had a nice view of them while introducing myself. There was the brunette, the cute girl with neck length blonde hair and ruby eyes, a boy with long purple hair and hazel eyes, and the last boy was tall and he had Midnight Blue hair and sapphire eyes. I looked at all of them, but when I looked at the Blue guy he smirked when we made eyes contact. I rolled my eyes and turned to Utau, "Can we go now?" I asked Utau in my cool tone. She nodded and we walked off.

"Amu, you should be careful around them, they are the playboys of the high school" she explained to me. "T-that blonde chick is a dude?!" I exclaimed and I heard the guys behind us snicker except for the blonde "dude" who just scoffed. Utau and I started laughing as we started to head home. This day was a lot of fun… I thought to myself.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I woke up around _3:15 p.m._ because I was hanging out with Kukai until _1:00 a.m. _yesterday. I slowly got up and went to take a shower. I washed my hair with my shampoo and the rest of my body with my body wash. I stepped out and wrapped the towel around my waist, then went to my room.

I noticed a pink "A" on the door between my room and Utau's. I just sighed and ignored it, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough, I thought. I put on some jeans and a black t-shirt. I dried my hair and put on some black converse. I went downstairs and grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Ikuto" I heard my dad say. "What?" I answered blankly. "You know your sister is coming come today right?" he asked. I blinked, she was coming home already? Well Kukai will be hells a happy… I quietly muttered to myself. "Oh" he started and I looked at him "Utau made a friend in West Wood and she is going to start living with us, so please be nice" and with that he walked away.

"Well that explains the "A" on the door…" I said aloud when my dad had left the room. Then my cellphone rang. I rolled my eyes, Kukai. "Hey! Your sister is coming home today right?" he asked hopefully. I sighed, typical Kukai… "Uh, yeah…" I told him uninterested. "Great!" he stated. I just shook my head; Kukai and his little crush… wait little? No, it is huge. "Yeah, so is that it Kukai?" I asked bored. "Well no, the guys and I are at the mall. Wanna join us? We can watch a movie, go to the arcade…" Kukai trailed on. I sighed "Yeah, I guess. I'll be there in 10 minutes" and with that I hung up. I said bye to my dad and I headed out to the mall. When I got there I met up with Tadase, Nagi and Kukai. They greeted me and we headed to the movie theatre. We decided to watch 21 Jump street **(Do not own)**. The movie was pretty good. When it was over we made our way to the arcade.

But that was when I heard Kukai yell "Utau!" I rolled my eyes. "Oh great…" I said quietly so only me Nagi, and Tadase could hear. They chuckled and we all looked over at Utau and Kukai. I blinked and then looked again. Who is that? I thought to myself. I studied the girl, bubble gum pink mid-back length hair and mesmerising honey eyes.

"Good" I heard Utau state as she turned and dragged the pinky along with her. "Utau at least introduce your friend here…" I heard Tadase state. Utau and pinky looked at each other for a second and then pinky spoke "Hinamori Amu, nice to meet'cha" she said with her hand on her jetted out hip. She looked at me and I smirked. She rolled her eyes, "Can we go now?" she looked at Utau who nodded and they walked off talking about something. We all watched as they walked and the girl known as Amu stopped. I was confused until I heard Amu basically scream, "That blonde chick is a dude?!" we all started laughing our asses off except for Tadase who just scoffed.

"Dude, you have no chance with her now…" Nagi stated still laughing. "Yeah, yeah very funny" Tadase stated, pissed off. "I just find it funny that she thought YOU were a girl and not me… I mean my hair is longer than yours…" Nagi started laughing harder, which pissed off Tadase even more. "Okay can we just go to the arcade now…?" I stated with no expression. They all nodded and we headed to the arcade.

We played until about _6:30 p.m. _and then I said "Bye" and headed home. When I made it home, I walked into the living room and I saw Pinky asleep on the couch. Wait… what? Why is she here? I thought to myself. "Oh right… Utau's "friend" is going to be living with us…" I muttered to myself. "Well time to have some fun…" I said as a smirked.

I bent down beside the couch and put my lips to her ear. "Wake up Pinky…" I whispered in her ear seductively. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed her ear. She looked at me and her surprised face turned into a pissed off face "What are you doing here…" she said in a pissed off tone.

I chuckled. "Aww, you aren't happy to see me?" I said pretending to be hurt. She rolled her eyes "I don't even know you…" she stated simply. "Do you want to know me?" I leaned in a little closer to her face and smirked. She stood up and walked towards the stairs. She turned towards me at the bottom "No thanks pervert" she said as she made her way up the stairs and into her room. "Interesting girl…" I muttered to myself.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"What an ass!" I yelled as I walked into Utau's room. "I see you've met Ikuto?" Utau stated. "Your brother?! That Blue pervert is your brother…?" I said surprised. Utau nodded and I sighed. "No wonder you called him a playboy…" I said to Utau as I walked out of her room and into my own.

I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Yay… school tomorrow… I thought in my head, bored. This was going to be hard, living with my best friend Utau and this pervert, but it is worth it, I kept thinking.

_This time I was near a pond. It was beautiful and filled with plants. The sun was shining and the rays were reflected on the water making it shimmer. I smiled at the beautiful sight. Then the cloud covered the sun, the pond no longer shimmered. It was dark and menacing I backed away from it but I backed into a tree. The branches enclosed me and tied me to the trunk. "Forget, Forget, you can't Forget…" the tree whispered all around me. I closed my eyes and it went black._

I woke up to my alarm clock _6:30 _"Great… it's a school day" I mumbled to myself. I got up, grabbed my towel and strawberry soaps, and headed to the bathroom to shower. I locked the door so the pervert didn't accidentally- wait no, purposely open it. And I started the warm water. After I was done I turned off the water and wrapped my towel around me. Then I realised…

"Shit…" I said under my breath. I forgot to bring clothes in… I tightly wrapped the towel around my body and opened the door a bit so I could look into the hallway. I didn't see anyone so I quickly ran to my room, having to pass the pervert's room, luckily his door was closed.

When I got to my room I closed the door and chose some clothes to wear. I picked out the midnight blue shorts that I bought yesterday and a pink t-shirt that said "Nightcore" in black writing. I dried my hair, brushed it and then made my way to Utau's room.

I walked into her room to find Utau still asleep; I sighed and walked over to her bed. I shook her but, of course that doesn't wake her up. I thought a bit and then I said "Utau, there's free ramen at the mall today!" in her ear. She shot up, and glared at me once she realized that I was lying.

"Never joke about my ramen again…" she said strengthening her glare. I just nodded feeling scared and said "Well you have to get ready for school Utau" I explained to her. "Oh Shit!" she stated as she grabbed her towel and ran to the bathroom, but not before she said "Wake up Ikuto will you?" then she closed the bathroom door.

"Oh great, yeah thanks Utau…" I muttered as I walked towards his room. I knocked on his door and opened the door when he didn't answer. Like I expected he was there, lying on his bed. I sighed and walked over to his bed. His room was Midnight blue and black, a very dark room.

I kept my distance from the bed "Um, Ikuto? Wake up" I said to him. I sighed and realized that I had to go closer. I went beside his bed and shook his shoulder "Ikuto? Wake up" no reply. I kept shaking his shoulder but he wouldn't wake up. I shook his shoulder, arm, head and then my hand brushed his ear and his eyes shot open. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me on top of him.

"Oh. It's you, good morning pinky" he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes "Can you let go of me now?" I stated pissed off. "I don't wanna" he simply stated as I scoffed. "Are you gonna get up or not? We have to go to school" I stated coldly. "Thanks for caring about me Pinky, but it's okay, I rarely go to class anyway" he said, his smirk widening. I got off of him after making him let go of my wrist, but not before giving him a glare "pervert…" I said loud enough for him to hear. He just chuckled as I walked out of his room to see Utau walking out of her bedroom. "Ready to go?" she asked and I nodded. We each grabbed our school bags and an apple and said bye to Aruto and Souko.

We walked to the school and I noticed stares on us. Everyone was looking at me, why does this always happen… oh yeah, it's my stupid façade… I thought to myself. I continued walking with Utau and we finally reached the school. She smiled at me reassuring me that everything would be okay, and we walked onto the school grounds.

**Neko: Thank you so so so much for your support, I will definitely continue writing this story for a while. My goal is 20 chapters, and then 30 is probably my awesome goal :3**

**Amu: Can you get this perverted neko off of me please…**

**Ikuto: But I'm never letting go my Strawberry… *smirk***

**Amu: Nekoooooo, please…**

**Neko: -walks up behind Ikuto and flicks his ear-**

**Ikuto: -lets go of Amu, turns to face Neko-**

**Neko: Um… -tries to run-**

**Ikuto: -grabs Neko's and Amu's wrists and pulls them in for a hug- I'll never let go.**

**Amu: Great job Neko…**

**Neko: -glares- Thanks for reading 3**


	5. Chapter 5- High School

**Neko: Here is the 5****th**** chapter, enjoy or I will forever be sad.**

**Ikuto: There better be Amuto in this one…**

**Neko: I know... I know…**

**Amu: I'll like the chapter even if there is no Amuto :) **

**Neko: -hugs Amu-**

**Ikuto: Aww Amu no fair. You can only hug me…**

**Neko: I can hug her too… -glares at Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: -Glares back- She. Is. Mine.**

**Amu: uhh…? **

**~Neko and Ikuto are still glaring at each other~**

**Yoru: Neko doesn't own ShugoChara Nyaaa~ Cuz if she did I would be dating Miki Nyaaa~**

_Recap~_

_We walked to the school and I noticed stares on us. Everyone was looking at me, why does this always happen… oh yeah, it's my stupid façade… I thought to myself. I continued walking with Utau and we finally reached the school. She smiled at me reassuring me that everything would be okay, and we walked onto the school grounds._

**Chapter 5: High School**

I sighed because of all the people looking at me and Utau. I glanced over at her to see that her attention was focused on the soccer field. I looked over to see that brunette kid from yesterday playing soccer. I smirked a bit as I watched her stare at him "Guess I know who she likes…" I muttered to myself.

"Huh? W-w-what are you t-talking about…" she stuttered and turned a bright red colour. I giggled a bit and then it turned into a laugh. She just glared at me "You can really piss me off sometimes you know that?"

I laughed even harder as we reached the office. I managed to contain my laughter and go to get my schedule. I walked into the office, after Utau's direction, and walked up to the lady behind the desk. She was fairly tall and skinny with a dress suit that showed off all her features. She smiled when she saw me and I smiled back.

"Amu Hinamori, I'm the new transfer student" I told her keeping my smile in place.

"Ah…" she said as she scanned her filing cabinets for my file "Here we are, Hinamori Amu, here's your schedule" she told me as she handed me my schedule.

"Thank you very much" I said as politely as I could before I walked out of her office to meet up with Utau who was impatiently waiting.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, running up to me. "Gimme your schedule" she said and took it out of my hands before I could reply. I sighed. "We have most classes together!" she exclaimed happily.

I just smiled and we made our way to our first class, Math. When we got there the teacher asked me to introduce myself. I walked to the front of the class from the doorway "Amu Hinamori, nice to meet'cha" I said with my façade on while looking out among the class. Some girls were amazed while others were glaring at me. Most of the boys swooned except for a few. The only person I recognized was Utau, but then I looked closer. There was the Brunette that Utau fawns over, the blonde "dude", the long haired purple guy, and it was just my luck that the blue pervert was in this class as well, smirking at me. They were pretty much the only guys who didn't fawn over me, along with a few others.

I sighed quietly and looked over at Sensei. "O-oh right… you can sit beside Ms. Hoshina" I started walking over to her before he could say "please raise your hand". I was happy that I got to sit beside Utau… but I didn't realize until I sat down that all the so called "playboys" were sitting around us. The blue perv was behind me, the Blondie diagonally in front of me, the purple head in front of me, and the brunette on the other side of me. I sighed, _this is going to be a long year…_ I thought to myself.

Me and Utau smiled at each other and then started working. I felt a stare on me, and of course thinking it was Ikuto I turned around to see him with his chin on his propped up elbow on the desk, eyes closed. I turned my attention forward again still feeling a stare. I looked to my left to see the Blondie watching me. I glared at him and he smirked. _"What the hell does he want…?"_ I thought in my head, turning back to my work.

When the bell rang I was very relieved, but also annoyed because I had to introduce myself to more classes. "Great…" I muttered while putting my books in my bag.

"Thinking about me?" I husky voice whispered in my ear that made me jump.

I turned to him and glared "What the hell is wrong with you? First of all no, I'm most definitely not thinking about you, and second who whispers into someone's ear like that?!" I said with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Aww, why are you being so cold, _Amu~"_ he said in a seductive voice with a fake hurt look on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you not know when to piss off..?"

"Nope~"

"Go away"

"Don't wanna~"

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the classroom to find Utau waiting for me. "Amu! What took you so long…?" she said impatiently. I sighed, this girl needs to learn to be more patient.

"Your brother…" I stated simply in a pissed off tone.

"What did he do now?" she said as the blue perv started to exit the classroom with his "group".

I sighed as I quickly grabbed Utau's wrist and dragged her down the hall to our next class before she could spot the brunette and insist on walking with them. I find it hilarious how she told me to be aware of them when she herself is fawning over one of them.

When we got to the class I introduced myself again. I was in the same class as the "playboys" and Utau again. I sighed and sat down beside Utau like in the last class. While I was working I felt something poke my neck. I ignored it until it started to keep poking me. I turned my head around and glared at the blue perv again. "What?" I asked in a yell whisper.

"Nothing" he said with a smirk.

"You really piss me off you blue perv…"

"Aww… Amu call me Ikuto…" he said making that hurt face again.

"No thanks" I told him nonchalantly while turning back to my work.

The day dragged on as I continued to introduce myself. I had the same classes as all of the "playboys" and most of them with Utau, and in every class Ikuto was sitting behind me. I was happy that it was finally lunchtime. Utau and I walked to the cafeteria to get our food. We both got some pizza and water and then we went to eat outside.

"So, are you gonna do any activities like sports?" Utau asked after she took a sip of her water.

"I don't know… what is there to do?" I asked her curious.

"Well, I'm on the Volleyball team" she stated nonchalantly.

"I love volleyball!" I exclaimed and she smiled at me.

"You should try out then" Utau said with a smile "Then we can play volleyball together"

I smiled and we continued eating.

"Ah… Amu wearing short shorts? How lovely…" a husky voice said from the tree we were sitting under.

I sighed, "What do you want Ikuto..?" I asked as he dropped from the tree gracefully, smirking at me.

"You called me by my name…" he stated in a teasing way.

"Yeah, whatever, what do you want…"

"Your heart" he said leaning closer to me staring into my eyes.

"Bull." I said nonchalantly.

He chuckled and sat down in front of me. "I'm hurt, she doesn't believe me…" he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my food. I looked over at Utau who was focused on the soccer field yet again. Ikuto noticed this as well "Utau, just go talk to your boyfriend already…" he stated as he rolled his eyes and started eating his hamburger.

Utau just scoffed but still blushed from embarrassment as she came back to reality "H-he's not my boyfriend…" she said pissed off as she glared at Ikuto. I continued eating and it was silent until…

"_Amu~"_

"…"

"A_muuu_~"

"…"

"_Amuuu~~~~~"_

"What the fuck do you want?!" I asked him pissed off.

"Hi"

I was just about ready to get up and kick his ass, but I decided I wouldn't. Instead I sighed and turned to Utau. "When are the volleyball tryouts?" I asked.

She smiled and said "Tomorrow"

I smiled back and then Utau and I started to pick up our garbage and throw it out. Ikuto just kind of disappeared, but why should I care right?

I got through the rest of the day with Ikuto sitting behind me, and the rest of the playboys around me. I was getting tired of introducing myself, so I was very happy when I got to go home. Utau and I walked to our lockers which were quite close to each other and we put our stuff away.

I started to walk home with Utau and we started talking about volleyball. I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty friggin badass at volleyball… we talked about volleyball the whole way home. When we got home I said "Hi" to Souko and Aruto and then headed to my room. I got started on my homework. It was about 4:00 p.m. when I finished my homework.

I decided to go out on my balcony and look at the city. I opened the sliding glass door and leaned on the railing. I looked out on the city and smiled, it was so pretty. I walked back inside and headed to Utau's room.

Her door was open so I just walked in and saw her sitting at her desk doing homework. She didn't hear me so I decided to sneak up on her. When I got closer I realized that she was writing "Kukai" in fancy letters with a soccer ball beside it. That brunettes name is Kukai? I smirked at this and leaned down and whispered "_Kukai~"_ in her ear.

One of Utau's hands slapped down on her paper while her other hand shot up and almost bitch slapped me, but I was smart enough to move right after I said it. She turned to me and glared "S-shut up…" she said with her face as red as a tomato.

I just laughed at her as she rolled her eyes. "Utau I'm really bored, is there anything we can do in this house when you're done writing that brunettes name?" I asked with a teasing expression.

"S-s-shut up! I was just…" she started and then realized she had no excuse, I just smirked. "Ugh! Well... we can watch a movie…" she suggested.

I nodded and started walking away "Come get me when you're done doodling" I called to her as I walked back to my room.

When I got into my room I sat on my bed, closed my eyes and just thought about anything really. I was so lucky to be living with Utau, except for the blue perv of course, and have friends and family. I was going to get to play volleyball again. I stopped because my mom didn't have enough to sign me up for club volley ball, so I would just practice against a wall in my free time. It would be so much fun to play on the high school team with Utau, and maybe I would be able to make some friends as well.

I continued lying there until my door opened and Utau walked in. "Done with your fangirling?" I asked in a teasing tone.

She just scoffed "Do you want to watch a movie or not?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" I stated simply.

"Ok then stop bringing that up or I will lock you in a room with Ikuto" she asked while smirking triumphantly.

"Ok, ok! I will never bring that up again… I promise!" I said with a worried expression.

She just laughed. "Come on; let's go find a movie to watch…" Utau led me down the stairs and into the basement. It was quite large and the walls were a nice lavender colour. There was a large TV and some book shelves. In front of the TV there were some couches, and beside it some shelves filled with movies. "Choose any movie you want…" she told me.

I walked up to the self and scanned through all the movies. I looked for about a minute until I finally decided on one, Pitch Perfect **(don't own)**. I put the movie into the DVD player and we sat on the couch. We were about 5 minutes into the movie when I asked Utau if I could go make some popcorn and she nodded. I was about to get up when I bowl of popcorn was placed beside me and Utau.

Utau didn't really notice but I certainly did. I turned to look at the person to be met with sapphire eyes. "Popcorn ladies?" he asked while popping a piece in his mouth and smirking.

I rolled my eyes yet again "I find it funny how you know everything you blue pervert…"

"Aww, before you were calling me Ikuto…" he said with a fake pout.

And then I sighed as he sat down on the other side of me "I can call you whatever I want…" I said challenging his eyes with a glare.

He smirked his signature smirk and took a handful of popcorn. We continued watching the movie, and Ikuto continued to sit there. Utau and I laughed at the funny parts which didn't seem to amuse Ikuto. When it was over I started to stand up to go upstairs and get ready for dinner but an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me down. Utau just walked upstairs and waved "bye" to me. I glared as she left, quietly laughing.

Ikuto pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arm around my waist, he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. "Ikuto I want to go upstairs, let go" I told him in agitated voice.

"You smell like strawberries…" he said as he nuzzled my neck. I blushed and tried to cover it up "And you look like one too…" he said with a smirk I could feel against my neck. "T-that's nice… now let go Ikuto" I stuttered.

He wouldn't let go so I eventually pushed him off and walked upstairs to my room, leaving a chuckling Ikuto sitting on the couch.

I went upstairs, washed my hands and then went down to the kitchen to see if Souko needed me to set the table. I walked into the kitchen to see all the food done and the table set.

"Oh, Amu you came just at the right time!" she told me excitedly.

"I was hoping I could help you with setting the table" I answered scratching the back of my head.

Souko just smiled and told me that I could sit down. A few minutes later she called everyone else and they all came and sat down. Ikuto sat down across from me, and Utau sat beside me. I ate my food and Souko and Aruto asked me some small questions.

"Do you play any sports?" Aruto asked me.

I smiled and replied "Yes, I play volleyball"

"Utau plays volley ball too, are you thinking of trying out?" Aruto asked.

I nodded and smiled at Utau. She returned it and we all continued eating.

"Are you thinking of doing any other clubs or activities?" Souko asked me.

I shook my head. "Well that great, now all of my children play sports! You are Utau play volleyball and Ikuto plays basketball" Souko said cheerfully.

When I was done I thanked Souko for the food and me and Utau went upstairs to talk and get ready for bed. After I brushed my teeth and got dressed I went to Utau's room to sit on her bed. She sat across from me on her bed.

I smiled at her "Utau thank you so much for everything…" I told her. She smiled back at me and she hugged me. I told her goodnight and then I went back to my bedroom and crawled under the covers. I was asleep after 2 minutes.

_It was mid-day and I was at school. No one was there and it was very quiet. I walked around the school hearing nothing but my own footsteps. I heard a ball bouncing in the gym. I walked into the gym to see nothing except for a volley ball in the middle of the large space. I slowly walked over to it and picked it up. It was cold to the touch as I lifted it up. It started to heat up and it burst into flames. I let go of it and it just floated there "Forget, Forget, you can't Forget…" it said as it burned. I heard a gust of wind and turned my head to see a basketball speeding towards me. It was about to hit me and then it went black…_

I woke up to my alarm clock and sleepily opened my eyes. I sighed as I slowly got up and went to go take a shower. I hung up my towel and turned on the shower after locking the door, of course. I stripped and got in, using my strawberry shampoo and body wash like always. When I got out I wrapped the towel around me and got dressed; I remembered to bring clothes this time. I put on some light blue jean shorts and a purple t-shirt. I started to dry to hair with the towel until it was damp.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Ikuto coming out of his room. He smirked and said "Good morning _Strawberry~"_

I cringed when he said this, and glared at him while I made my way to Utau's room. I finally managed to get her to wake up and she got ready. We grabbed our school bags, said "bye" to Souko and Aruto and we made our way to school again.

The day went by normally, with Ikuto poking me with his pencil, Utau staring at Kukai as I found out the brunette's name was and the Blondie staring at me. But I was just waiting until my tryout for the volleyball team. It was after school.

After the long school day was over and I had had enough of Ikuto jabbing my neck with a pencil and the stalker Blondie staring at me. I walked to the gym with my gym shorts and knee pads on and walked up to who I assumed was the coach.

"Amu Hinamori, but you can call me Amu" I said as I put my hand out for her to shake.

She smiled "You can just call me Ran" she stated happily. "This is our current team" she said as she pointed to the team doing stretches in the corner. "I will have you play in a scrimmage with them. Now, show me what you got…" she stated in a challenging tone which pumped me up more.

I can do this… I thought to myself.

**Neko: Thanks so much for reading! I put in a bit more Amuto, tell me if you guys want more, but there will be more in future chapters.**

**Ikuto: There was a little bit of Amuto… But I need more… where are the make out scenes…?**

**Amu: …**

**Neko: …**

**Amu: …**

**Neko: -face desk- Umm I don't really want to put make out scenes in the 5****th**** chapter of a fan fiction… and I'm going to feel very awkward writing them anyway… BUT there will be make out scenes later. I just need to be able to suck it up and write them…**

**Ikuto: What about more than make out scenes? *smirk***

**Amu: …**

**Neko: Ikuto! This is rated T for a reason you perverted, baka, neko… -slaps-**

**Amu: …**

**Neko: Shhhhh Amu it's okay… SEE? You scared the shit out of her Ikuto…**

**Ikuto: Whatever… just add more Amuto.**

**Neko: -glares- Thanks for reading :3**


	6. Chapter 6- The Team

**Neko: Here is the 6****th**** chapter! YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME, IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER…I hope you enjoy. Btw when I get close to 20 chapters (idk if that will be the end or not yet- probably not I'm going for 30 or 40) I'm going to be starting a new fan fiction that will be a crossover of ShugoChara and Kaichou wa Maid Sama. Heh… can we make some reverse harem here?**

**Amu: It's okay… and Screw Tadase.**

**Ikuto: What!? The only person you can screw is me!**

**Neko: IKUTO! Stop being a perverted neko! –Hits him with frying pan-**

**Ikuto: You're just jealous… *smirk***

**Amu: …  
Neko: … -walks away-**

**Ikuto: ...?**

**Neko: -comes back with machete-**

**Ikuto: Shit! -Runs-**

**Amu: -sweat drop- Uhh… Neko doesn't own ShugoChara, rate and review and enjoy :3**

**-Neko is still chasing Ikuto-**

_Recap~_

_She smiled "You can just call me Ran" she stated happily. "This is our current team" she said as she pointed to the team doing stretches in the corner. "I will have you play in a scrimmage with them. Now, show me what you got…" she stated in a challenging tone which pumped me up more._

_I can do this… I thought to myself._

**Chapter 6: The Team**

Ran went over to the group of girls who were on the team, and I'm guessing she was telling them about my tryout.

I looked over at all of the other players. I saw Utau, Ran, a light blue haired girl, a green haired girl with two pigtails, a shorter girl with long wavy blonde hair, a girl with short purple hair, and a girl with two orange pigtails. They all looked quite fit and decently tall. I watched them until they got up and started walking towards me on the court.

They all stopped in front of me. Ran stepped forward and smiled at me "Everyone this is Amu Hinamori and she will be trying out for our team" she said pointing to me. Then she started introducing me to everyone else "This is Utau" Utau competitively smirked at me. "This is Miki" the blue haired girl smiled at me. "This is Su" the green haired girl with pigtails smiled at me. "This is Rima" the girl with wavy long blonde hair stared at me as if she was staring into my soul. "This is Il" the short purple haired girl smirked at me. "And this is Dia" she finished as the girl with two orange pigtails smiled at me.

I smiled at all of them, and smirked at Utau. Ran split us up into teams. She played on the other team so that we could play a 4 on 4. I was on a team with Dia, Miki and Su, while Ran joined with Utau, Il and Rima. We were set up in a diamond with a person in the front and back and two people in the middle sides. We got first serve, and it was Miki's serve. She took the ball and bounced it a bit and then she served it.

It was a beautiful serve and it went over the net and to the left side, but still in. Utau bumped it to the setter (person in the front middle) and she volleyed it to Il to set her up, and she spiked it. I watched it as it shuttled to the back left of the court at full speed, but only for a second. I jumped into action and dove for it. I managed to save it and I lifted it up. I quickly got up and Dia set Su up for a spike. She spiked it like her hand was a mallet hammer. My expression was shocked and a face that said 'Holy shit, note to self don't make her mad'.

Dia's spike made it over and landed in the back corner. Landed? Wait no, it freaking smashed into the back corner of the court. Everyone turned to look at me while I was staring at Dia with the same 'Holy shit" expression on.

"Holy shit Amu. Where'd you learn to do that?!" Utau asked eagerly.

"I've been playing volleyball my whole life, so I learned a lot of things" I said while scratching the back of my head, embarrassed.

"Well that was pretty amazing Amu" Ran told me amazed. I just giggled. "Thanks" I replied.

All of them were smiling at me except for Rima who stared blankly at me for a while, then smirked approvingly. I smirked back and we continued playing. The basketball team came in a few minutes later as we were playing, but I didn't pay much attention to them. I was diving, spiking and setting, and then it was my serve.

I walked to the back of the court and bounced the ball a few times, catching it each time I bounced it. I then held the ball in my left hand and served it with my right. It went just over the net -strategy- and into the back corner of the court. I served it like that every time, just over the net, but in different places. I got all of my 3 serves in and we just continued, we were all having fun.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

After class it was time for basketball. The one thing I actually like at school other than gym and lunch. I was just peacefully walking around the school trying to avoid my fan girls because I didn't feel like hearing them, but then Kukai had to show up and pretty much yell my name to the whole world. I face palmed at his stupidity and I could hear the fan girls coming because of their loud excitement.

I pulled Kukai into a bush "Kukai, what the hell man!?" I whisper yelled to him.

"Oh… so you didn't want to see your fan girls today Ikuto?" Kukai asked with a smirk.

"When do I ever _want _to see them?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"Well whatever man, let's go to basketball practice" Kukai said excitedly.

"Are you staying _on_ the team this year, and not switching to soccer again?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yep! I'm gonna quit soccer for a year or so… plus, the volleyball team always practices beside us!" Kukai stated excitedly.

"Whatever Kukai, you and your annoying fan boy personality…" I muttered loud enough for him to hear. "Just don't fall for the ones that are mine…" I stated in a challenging tone while smirking.

He smirked back "Challenge accepted… now let's go!" he said too excitedly.

I sighed and followed after Kukai with my hands in my pockets. When we got to the change rooms most people were already dressed and they were just talking about random stuff, random stuff that interested me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The boys in the change room were talking about girls on the volleyball team and just girls in general. The boys were so into it that they didn't even notice Kukai and their captain, Ikuto, walk into the change room. Ikuto and Kukai sat on a bench beside Tadagay- I mean Tadase, Nagi and Yoru. Ikuto didn't really care so he just got ready, but he listened in to what they were talking about.

"I know, Isn't she so cute?" one guy named Rune was saying to his friend Mike.

"She isn't as cute as Asuna…" Mike mumbled back, looking away

_Asuna? Are they talking about anime girls?_ Ikuto thought to himself.

"Aisha is way cuter than Asuna!" Rune told Mike.

_Oh great, not just anime girls… _Ikuto mentally facepalmed, he was the captain of a team full of fan boys.

"Guys, come on, stop talking about your anime and game crush fantasies…" a guy with black hair and emerald eyes named Skye said in annoyance.

Ikuto was relieved that someone said that until…

"Isn't the new girl Hinamori so hot?" one guy said in awe. All of the boys went to town like fan boys freaking out over Amu except for Ikuto, Yoru, Kukai, Tadase, Nagi, Skye, Rune and Mike.

"She is so hot, and her cool & spicy character just compliments it" one guy said. Ikuto just listened to the comments they made. He started to feel annoyed at them talking about her like that, but he didn't know why, after all she was just another person he was messing with…

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

When we finished changing we were called out of the change room by our coach, Kiseki. We all made our way to the gym, and saw the girls on the other side playing volleyball **(The gym is big)**. I spotted Utau right away because of her blonde pigtails, but also her height. Then I looked to the opposite side and saw Amu, who didn't even glance in my direction. She was smiling as if she never wanted to stop playing. _Cute… Wait what? Did I just say cute…?_ I mentally face palmed for even thinking that…

I turned away and glanced at all the other boys. They were all staring at the volleyball team. I sighed and looked at Kiseki, who was staring at the volleyball team's coach Ran.

I looked at Kukai who was so dazed he didn't even glance at me, I followed his stare to Utau… _'Typical Kukai… always dazed by my sister' _I muttered, but of course no one heard.

I then looked at Nagi who was also dazed, but he was slightly blushing. Again, I followed his gaze to the little Blonde Devil, Rima. _'Really Nagi, You fall for the weirdest people…'_ I muttered again.

I looked at all the guys, seeing them dazed and following their gazes to the person. The blonde guy with blue eyes, Rune, was staring at a dark purple haired girl. The Black haired guy with brown eyes, Mike, was staring at a girl with two orange pigtails. Skye was staring at a girl with two green pigtails, Tadase was staring at Amu -I glared for some reason-, and I hesitantly looked at Yoru to see him also staring. I face palmed. Yoru is never fazed by a girl… I followed his gaze to a girl with light blue hair. The rest of the guys were staring at Amu, of course.

I decided to look again since no one else was really paying attention. I saw Amu serving the ball and I watched her. It swiftly went right over the net just a few inches above it and landed in the back corner of the court. She served it two more times, still swiftly serving it over, but in different areas of the court. I soon became dazed by her playing as well as the others, but I snapped out of it when they all stopped playing and looked at us. I noticed Amu looking at me and I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and glared at me.

I went up to Kiseki, who was still staring at Ran but he wouldn't move or talk and he didn't even look at me. _'They are just girls, come on guys…'_ I thought. I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes and he finally blinked a few times and looked at me. He coughed and then told us to warm up.

The girls started playing again, and our practice started. We did some shooting drills and dribbling drills throughout the practice, but one thought never slipped my mind.

The little crush Tadase had on Amu.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

We all continued playing, keeping very focused on the game. I noticed Utau glance at the other side of the gym and blush a bit. I looked at her, but she wouldn't lock eyes with me. I continued playing, but then I noticed Rima's face turn a light shade of pink, then Il's face flushed, then Dia's, then Su's, and finally Miki's. I looked at Ran in question but she too was blushing. _'Ok, what the hell is going on?'_ I thought. We all stopped playing and I turned my head over to the basketball court. My eyes widened to see them all looking at a different person. I noticed Tadase staring at me along with some other guys. Tadase was slightly smirking. I looked at the other guys and my eyes landed on Ikuto. Of course… how could I forget he was on this team?

He locked eyes with me and he smirked. I forced down a blush and rolled my eyes and glared at him. He turned to a light purple haired man who I am guessing is their coach. He was still staring at our coach Ran. Ikuto got him to stop string by snapping his fingers in his face. Their practice started, and we continued ours.

When we finished playing Ran came up to me. "Amu, you did awesome today! And if you didn't know already you are on the team!" she said excitedly.

"Really? Thanks Ran!" I said as I hugged her. "When is our next practice?" I asked curiously.

"We have practices Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays after school" she told me still smiling "If we have any during lunch hour at any time, there will be an announcement".

I smiled at her "Thanks Ran, see you later" I waved to her while walking towards Utau.

Utau was with the short blonde girl who I believe is Rima. Utau smiled at me and hugged me with so much force I almost fell over. "Hi, Utau, a little excited are we?" I asked in a teasing way. She laughed and introduced the blonde girl.

"This is Rima" she said and the girl known as Rima held out her hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Rima" I said smiling at her. She gave me a slight smile back and nodded.

"So, Amu, do you want to go out with me and Rima to get some coffee at the café down the street to celebrate?" Utau asked eagerly.

I smiled and nodded and we went to get changed out of our quite short shorts.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

After the interesting practice, Kukai and I went to get changed and we headed to my house.

"Dude, did you see Utau? Those shorts were so short…" I listened to Kukai trail on about Utau's short shorts. I mean I'm not going to forbid him to think about it, but come on, who wants to hear your best friend talking about your sibling like that…

"Can you stop talking about her short shorts already…" I asked in a pissed off tone.

Kukai glanced at me then continued "But they looked so good on her…"

"Okay, I'm disowning you as my friend" I said as a sped up my walking pace a bit.

"Okay, okay! I'll restrain myself…" he said sighing and running to catch up to me. When we reached my house we went into my room and started talking.

"Dude, everyone was so dazed by the girls, they were like zombies… Even Kiseki!" Kukai stated while laughing.

"Yeah, and you were one of those zombies" I said nonchalantly while looking away.

Kukai just stayed quiet for a bit after that until he said "But I know you were looking at Hinamori…"

My head jerked towards him, a glare in place, and I saw him smirking. I continued to glare until I heard my mom yell "I made cookies!"

Kukai jumped up and basically jumped down the stairs "COOKIES!" he yelled. I sighed, _I need more friends…_

I slowly followed him downstairs and I grabbed a cookie and some milk. I walked upstairs and knowing Kukai, he probably ate like 3 already. A few minutes later he came upstairs with two cookies, one in each hand and sat down at my desk. I slowly ate my one cookie **(Am I the only one who eats cookies with very small bites? Lol)** and Kukai scarfed them down in no time.

"Want to go play some GTA?" I asked Kukai when I had finished drinking my milk. He was wiping his mouth with his wrist, and then he nodded rapidly. I smirked as we made our way down.

"Imma kick your ass, Utau fan boy" I told him challengingly.

He smirked in return "In your dreams Neko…"

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Utau, Rima and I arrived at the coffee shop and sat down at a table. I got a cappuccino, Utau got a mocha latte, and Rima got a cappuccino as well. We mainly talked about volleyball, and the topic about the boys staring was brought up.

"Utau, Kukai was like gawking over you…" I told Utau with a smirk.

She blushed "W-what are you talking about…" she stuttered out.

Rima and I both smirked "We know you like him, Utau…" Rima said, still smirking.

I smirked wider "Rima, Nagi was also gawking over you…"

Rima blushed and hid behind her drink. Utau and I both laughed.

"They may have been gawking over us, but Ikuto and Tadase were Gawking over you too…" Utau said smirking like she had won, because she had. I sighed and we continued drinking out coffee. About an hour or so later we started to head home.

Rima went the opposite way and we waved to her. I made another friend today…

When we reached the house it was about 6:30. Utau and I sat at the table in the kitchen eating a few cookies and drinking some milk. Utau got up to go to the bathroom and I continued eating. I heard footsteps, and thinking it was Utau I stood up and turned around with my cookie in my mouth. But I wasn't looking at purple eyes; I was looking into Sapphire ones.

My eyes widened when I realized that I was looking into Ikuto's eyes. He smirked and I stepped back while pushing him away. A slight blush painted my cheeks. He stepped towards me leaning down towards my face. I backed up and hit a chair. I fell backwards, but strong arms caught me before I hit the floor. He leaned in and bit the other end of my cookie.

My eyes widened and I pushed him away. He bit off a piece and started eating it, while still smirking. I glared at him while he licked his lips. "I thought it might taste like strawberries…" he said.

I finished my cookie, glared at him and walked towards him in anger, but I tripped on that damn chair and ran into his chest. "Aww, my little strawberry can't stay away…" he said leaning into my face again, and putting my back to the wall.

"I finished eating my cookie already" I stated pissed off, but still blushing a little.

He stared at me with a blank expression for a second, but his smirk formed again "I know…"

My eyes widened, and I started to feel scared.

**Neko: Heh… Cliff hanger…**

**Ikuto: I get to make out with her right?**

**Amu: Please no…**

**Neko: I'm not telling you guys anything… but I will try to update within this week… thanks for reading :D**


	7. Chapter 7- Blonde Stalker

**Neko: IM SO SORRY OMG I HAVENT POSTED FOR LIKE A WEEK, GO AHEAD AND HATE ME FOREVER! Lol I'm sorry for that cliff hanger and you guys might not like what I finally decided after a long period of time. You guys should thank my internet for deciding to shut off on my iPad and my computer (not on my brothers though -.-) for a whole day, therefore giving me nothing else to do than to write. **

**Ikuto: Make out session~ Make out session~ Make out session~**

**Amu: Neko… keep him away...**

**Neko: -opens bag of catnip-**

**Ikuto: O.O**

**Neko: -puts some on Amu-**

**Amu: WHAT THE FU-**

**Neko: No swearing in chat~**

**Ikuto: -pounces on Amu-**

**Neko: This'll be interesting… -grabs popcorn-**

**Yoru: Neko doesn't own ShugoChara Nyaaa~**

**Amu: HELP ME!**

_Recap~_

"_I finished eating my cookie already…" I stated pissed off, but still blushing a little._

_He stared at me with a blank expression for a second, but his smirk formed again "I know…"_

_My eyes widened, and I started to feel scared._

**Chapter 7: Blonde Stalker **

I was barely standing, and to make it worse I had a blue pervert inches from my face pinning me against the wall. He still had that stupid smirk on his face, the one that I want to smack off. Smack… smack… That's what I should do…

I glared at him as he stared into my eyes of course smirking. I got ready to lift my arm, not taking my eyes off of his so he wouldn't expect it. I waited a few seconds, counting, and then I swung at his cheek. Like a cat, he swiftly jumped back and grabbed my wrist.

"Getting physical _Amu_?" he smirked wider, if that was even possible, stretching my name. He pinned my wrist up against the wall.

"Not in any way you are thinking, pervert…" I told him while forcing down a blush.

"And what would I be thinking?" he moved closer "Maybe _you_ are the real pervert" he was just a few inches away from my face. I could tell he was staring at me, but I was too scared and embarrassed to look at him. I looked at him quickly, but I got captivated in his deep sapphire eyes. I started to blush, and I couldn't keep it down.

He leaned towards my face and got even closer. I could feel his breath on my face. Then finally he leaned in more and I closed my eyes, but he didn't do anything to my face. He nuzzled his face into my neck. "You smell like strawberries…" I heard and felt him murmur against my neck, I shivered from his breath.

"S-stop…" I stuttered.

"Why would I do that _Amu_?" he said right in my ear stretching my name again.

"S-stop saying my n-name like that…" I stuttered again "And let go of me…"

"As you wish, Strawberry" he whispered huskily into my ear. He took his face away from my neck, but not before giving me a peck on the nose.

"W-what the hell?" I stuttered and my face turned bright red.

He leaned down to my ear again "Oh right, I missed didn't I?" he said in a husky voice, yet again.

My face reddened and I pushed him away. He chuckled as I left the kitchen to find Utau. 'How long does it take that woman to use the bathroom?' I thought in my head. I checked all the washrooms that I knew of, but there was no sign of her. I went upstairs to her room, nope. My room, nope. I didn't even bother looking in Ikuto's room…

Then I remembered that we watched a movie in the basement before. I hadn't checked the basement yet, so I walked downstairs keeping on lookout for Ikuto. When I was sure he wasn't downstairs I walked down the hallways leading to the basement staircase, and made my way down the steps. The light was on so I knew that someone was down there. I walked through the door and looked over at the TV, 'Someone is playing GTA...Hell yeah…I have got to play later…' I thought to myself but shook the thought away for now. I couldn't see anyone but I could hear something. I hesitantly walked over to the couch slowly leaning forward to peek over the back of the couch.

I made a face that said _'Dafuq?!' _Kukai was asleep on the couch** (Heh…for those of you who thought that Utau and Kukai would be making out, that was my original idea…but that's for later -evil laugh-)**.

"K-Kukai?" I stated trying to wake him up. I shook his shoulders but he wouldn't even move. "Kukai" I said a little louder while shaking his shoulder harder. His response was a little movement and some mumbles.

"Utmmh" he mumbled against the couch pillow "Hmau"

I raised my eyebrow. _'Was he saying Utau's name?'_ I thought in my head.

"Mmtau" I leaned towards him "Utau…" he mumbled quietly. I smirked; it was time to listen to Utau sleep talk. I stood there listening to him talk until I heard a door behind me open. Utau came out of what looked like a washroom. My eyes widened, _there was a bathroom there?_

"Jesus Christ Utau, I was looking everywhere for you!" I screamed at her.

"I told you I was going to the bathroom…" she stated simply.

"There are bathrooms on the main floor! Meanwhile I was being harassed by your brother…" I said crossing my arms over my chest and looking away.

She raised her eyebrow "What did he do?" she said with a sigh.

I explained everything that happened and I had a tinge of red on my cheeks as I told her.

"Amu," I looked at her "do you like my brother?" she asked smirking.

My face turned bright red and I couldn't do anything about it "O-of c-course not! That's ridiculous, how could I ever like that pervert…" I said turning away to hide my blush.

"Mhm… sure…" Utau said keeping the smirk on her face.

"W-whatever… Just go wake Kukai up…" I stuttered, but then smirked a bit as Utau walked over to him. She approached the couch and rolled her eyes.

"Hey soccer weirdo!" she yelled at him. I giggled a bit as she kept shouting at him, then I had an idea. I walked over to Kukai and sat down in front of his face. I leaned towards his ear.

"Utau's here to see you…" I said quietly so Utau wouldn't hear; I'll have fun with this later…

Kukai immediately shot up and saw Utau and me sitting beside the couch. He noticed me but not as much as he noticed Utau, not that that bothered me.

"Sup Utau" Kukai said with a huge grin that made Utau's cheek turn a light shade of pink.

"Get your ass up Souma, and what are you doing here anyway?" Utau asked in a pissed off tone.

"Why the hell do you think I'm here? Ikuto invited me over; he's my best friend you know…" Kukai told her like she should already know this.

I smirked and watched as they yelled at each other "so cute…" I muttered with a big grin. However I didn't notice a certain blue haired teenager walk up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Thinking about me, _Amuu?_" He whispered huskily into my ear scaring the absolute shit out of me and I squeaked causing Utau and Kukai to stop shouting and look in our direction. Ikuto now had his chin rested on my head while my face was bright red. Utau looked at us, then at me and she smirked just like Ikuto. '_No wonder they are related…'_

I glared back at her with a glare saying 'Shut up…' She didn't say anything but the smirk didn't leave her face. I sighed as I looked at Kukai who was smirking at Ikuto. I felt Ikuto's jaw move on top of my head and Kukai's face paled so I imagined he mouthed something to the brunette. There was a long awkward silence filled with glares and smirks and I finally had enough. I stomped on Ikuto's toe with my heel and he let go of my waist and stepped back comforting his foot.

"Hmmph" Kukai and Utau were trying to hold back a laugh, but failed miserably and in sync they fell on the ground laughing their asses off. We stared down at the teenagers who had bright red faces because of all that laughter.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

After my little cookie event with Amu I went to put the dishes in the dishwasher so my mom didn't get pissed off at me when she came home. When I finished I headed downstairs to the basement to find Kukai. When I was walking down the stairs I heard some yelling going on. I curiously, but quietly, walked through the door and realized that it was just Kukai and Utau having one of their 'Old Married Couple Fights', as I called them.

However, I also noticed a certain pinkette sitting there with her back to me. I slowly walked up behind her as I heard her mutter the words "so cute…" I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Thinking about me,_ Amuu_?" I whispered into her ear making her jump. I chuckled and rested my chin on the top of her head. Amu blushed and Kukai smirked at me. I mouthed 'You know what I am capable of, so it's best if you shut up…' and I finished it off with a smirk as his face paled. There was a long moment of silence and then all of a sudden Amu stops on my foot and I jump back grunting as Kukai and Utau collapsed on the ground laughing their asses off. Their similarity is scary sometimes…

She looked up at me and I looked back at her, smirking "That was mean, Strawberry…" I whispered in her ear.

She glared at me "And that's kinda the point…" she stated simply.

"Mmm?" I hummed and walked past her not forgetting to whisper "Sweet dreams…" in her ear as I walked by.

It was around 8:00 now, so I headed up to my room and started on my homework, yes I'm a procrastinator and quite frankly I don't care about homework because I have the best grades in the school. I finished at around 8:30 and went to brush my teeth so I could sit in my bed and listen to music before I fell asleep.

I fell asleep listening to the song "21 Guns" by GreenDay **(Do not own)**.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

When Ikuto left he whispered "Sweet Dreams…" in my ear and it made me shiver from head to toe. I glared at his back, but a blush still painted my cheeks. I made my way upstairs to finish my homework and then I brushed my teeth and laid down on my bed. I drifted off to sleep in no time, thinking about Utau and Kukai…

_I woke up dazedly and peered around. I was sitting in the back corner of a strange room filled with desks. The desks were empty and the lights were off, or so it seemed. Everything was in black and white. I looked out the window to see that it was almost pitch black outside, where am I? I stood up and walked towards the door of what I realized was in fact a classroom._

_I slowly walked in between the desks and towards the door, until something or some things caught my eye. I walked over to the mysterious desk with 2 crayons on it, one Pink, one Midnight Blue. Then all of a sudden they started to boil. I stared at the crayons as they melted and I stepped back placing my hand on the desk behind me. I gasped as I didn't come in contact with wood, but with cookies._

_I went to grab a cookie, curiously when I heard a loud noise and all of a sudden a Midnight Blue cloud floated over the cookies, surrounding them. A few seconds later when the shadow dispersed, the cookies were gone._

**Time Skip- Friday Morning~**

I woke up to a start, panting and I was sweating a bit too. My blanket was only covering half of my body and my leg was hanging off of my bed. I sighed as I slowly got up from my bed and walked over to my closet to get dressed.

'_What the hell was that… I don't even know what happened…'_ Ithought as I grabbed my Midnight Blue shorts that I love so much and a white t-shirt that had "Love" on it in blue writing. I grabbed my hairbrush and started to brush my pink hair. I don't know what happened in that dream… but I do know that it was weird as hell… I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs for breakfast.

I noticed Utau and Ikuto already sitting at the table along with Souko and Aruto. I smiled as they greeted me with a "Good Morning". I sat at the table and decided to just eat cereal. I chose some cheerios** (do not own)** after being directed to the cereal cupboard by Souko and sat down in my seat, which hilariously was right across from Ikuto. Utau was eating Eggs and Toast while Ikuto was eating cereal which I think was Frosted Flakes **(do not own).**

He smirked at me as I sat down and poured some cereal into the bowl and added the milk. I closed the box, put it back in the cupboard and sat down again. I ate my cereal while Utau and her parents talked about random stuff. I was just staring at my cereal thinking about my dream that I couldn't remember until I felt something brush up and down my leg.

I flinched at the touch and looked up to see Ikuto trying to hide a smirk and a laugh. I glared at him and continued eating my cheerios. When Utau and I finished eating we headed upstairs so she could get her school bag.

"Okay Utau, let's go" I told her and she smiled and nodded.

We passed Ikuto on the way down the stairs and he chuckled when I glared at him. We said "Bye" to Aruto and Souko and then we made our way to school.

As Utau and I walked through the halls as people whispering and glaring were present. I heard many girls talking about the most popular boys- the playboys- and how great they were. I knew that Utau liked Kukai so I didn't say anything, but I so wanted to. We went to our classes and I sat down in my seat surrounded by the playboys.

The teacher then came in and assigned us some work to do independently. I was doing my work peacefully until I felt someone looking at me again, similar to before. I looked up to see that Tadase guy watching me. I sent him a glare and he started to smirk seductively. I hardened my glare and continued working, deciding to ignore his stare.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I sat down in my seat behind Amu and the teacher came in and assigned us work. I decided to leave Amu alone for this period, so I was focused in finishing my work. Amu was also peacefully working and she looked very focused.

All of a sudden her head shot up and I followed her vision to see none other than Tadase. He smirked at her with a smirk almost as seductive as mine; of course I have the most seductive smirk. He kept watching her with a glint in his eye. My fist clenched but I loosened it and shrugged it off, ignoring the blonde staring at Amu.

After class I had finished my work- remember I have some of the best marks in the school- and I headed to my next class, with Amu.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I have to admit that that kid Tadase is pretty good looking and his eyes are a beautiful colour. I don't know why he keeps staring at me in class but it is starting to get kinda creepy. I mean he smirked at me for god sake! And it was very close to being an Ikuto smirk…

I went to my next classes while being poked by Ikuto and being stared at by the blonde stalker. I was sitting under a tree at lunch thinking about who the hell knows. I sat there with my eyes closed taking in the nature around me. It was peaceful until it got a little shadier and I felt someone's presence in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Tadase the stalker **(Dun. Dun. Dun. xD)** I looked up at him and then jumped to my feet.

I looked at him curiously "Umm… Hi…?" I said cautiously, raising my eyebrow.

"Hello, Amu" he said grinning, but not quite smirking. He leaned on a tree opposite from mine. "How has your day been?"

"Fine, except for you staring at me…" I replied with a cold glare.

"Ah, that…" he started "It's just that you interest me…" he finished while smirking.

**Neko: Heh… that was fun… Go ahead and hate me for not posting for like 2 weeks… I'm so sorry. Ill try to get something out even if it is just 2000 words.**

**Ikuto: GET HIM AWAY FROM MY AMU-KOI! -hugs Amu protectively-**

**Amu: *whispers* I-Ikuto I c-can't breathe…**

**Neko: You're going to suffocate her! Baka Neko! -Hits Ikuto with frying pan-**

**Amu: THANK GOD.**

**Ikuto: OWW! What the fu-**

**Neko: Thanks for reading! Nyaaaa~**


	8. Chapter 8- In Love with Two?

**Amu: -lays unconscious-**

**Ikuto: Uhh… what happened**

**Neko: She… Fangirled too hard… **

**Ikuto: What, did she look at a picture of me?  
Neko: No, she was watching Vampire Knight and she was obsessing over Zero, of course I was looking over her shoulder fangirling with her…**

**Ikuto: She should be fangirling over m-**

**Neko: -shoves picture of Zero in his face-**

**Ikuto: -staring at the picture- That bitch is mine! Amu, BACK OFF MY MAN!**

**Neko: He can turn anyone… ;)**

**Amu: Neko doesn't own ShugoChara or Vampire Knight, cuz if she did I would be with Zero.**

**Neko: *cough cough* no, you wouldn't.**

_Recap~_

_I looked at him curiously "Umm… Hi…?" I said cautiously, raising my eyebrow._

"_Hello, Amu" he said grinning, but not quite smirking. He leaned on a tree opposite from mine. "How has your day been?"_

"_Fine, except for you staring at me…" I replied with a cold glare._

"_Ah, that…" he started "It's just that you interest me…" he finished while smirking and taking a step towards me._

**Chapter 8- In Love With Two?**

I honestly don't know what that blonde stalker's deal is, but he just went total pedo bear… _"You interest me…" _what, is that supposed to be some kind of turn on? If anything it turns me off.

I glare at him as he stands a little less than a metre away from my face and stares at me. "Can I go now?" I asked in an irritated tone, arms crossed over my chest.

"You are different from any of the other girls at this school…" He took a few more steps towards me, still smirking.

I backed up and I bumped into the tree. "Shit…" I muttered under my breath. He put his arms on either side of me and stared into my eyes. "What the hell do you want…?" I said glaring at him.

"You don't chase me like they do. You don't rub yourself against me like those sluts. You don't faint when I pin you up against a tree" he said the last part in a joking manor. "You should be careful Amu, after all, there are a lot of bad people in the world…" he whispered in my ear. I was frozen in place against that tree as he turned and headed towards the gym with his revolting smirk.

It was also time for me to go to the gym seeing as I had a volleyball practice, but I went through the other school entrance so that I wouldn't have to be late walking far, far, far behind Tadase as I didn't feel very safe around him. I walked quickly through the halls to reach the gym so that I wouldn't be late for practice.

I made it there just in time and I headed to the change room to get my volleyball shorts and kneepads on. I quickly slipped on my shorts and then my kneepads. I tied up my shoes and I put my hair up into a high pony tail. I quickly ran out of the change room so Coach Ran wouldn't get pissed at me.

"Amu, nice of you to join us" Ran said.

"I-I'm so sorry I got caught up outside and…"

"It's ok honey, calm down I was joking…" she reassured me and I sighed in relief and laughed a bit with her. "Ok, today we are going to work on spiking" I slightly smirked at this; spiking was one of my favourite things ever…

Later I noticed the boys come in from the change rooms. They always come in later because they probably just sit in the change room fooling around, leaving them with only a few minutes to get ready. I noticed Ikuto in the storage room getting the basketballs out and placing them at the edge of the gym beside the wall.

He, being the captain, called his teammates over but I realized that two guys were still in the other corner of the gym talking about something. I think it was a guy named Mike and some other guy. I shrugged off my thoughts and listened as Ikuto rolled his eyes and yelled across the gym "Hey! Do you guys want to stop acting like fan boys over some character from a game and actually play some basketball?" they shook their heads "Then get your asses over here". I watched as they made their way to the other side of the gym.

Ikuto glanced at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Ran who was explaining the spiking drill. There would be two lines on each side of the net both on the right hand side, so if it is flipped the opposite side would actually be on the left **(Ignore my confusingness crap I'm tired xD)**. Then there will be a person on each side beside the line of people who will pass it in front of the net; setting them up for a spike.

Some people were confused by this drill, Ran sighed "Okay… seeing as a lot of people are confused, who understands?" My hand, Utau's, and Rima's shot into the air immediately. We stared at each other and then we giggled a bit. Ran smiled and cheerfully invited us to start.

Utau and I stood in a line on the right hand side of the court both of us holding a volleyball and Rima stood on the left hand side of the court. Utau was first. She volleyed it to Rima who volleyed it up right before the net. Utau took three steps and jumped up to spike it. She spiked it forcefully right in the far middle of the court. I high fived her as she came back over, but this time stood where Rima was and Rima stood behind me. I volleyed it to Utau and she volleyed it in front of the net. I took my steps and spiked it in the back corner of the court. Then Rima went and she spiked it near where Utau spiked hers.

After that everyone understood and we continued on with practice. The gym was filled with noises of volleyballs slamming into the floor, sometimes into the net, and basketballs bouncing and hitting the backboards, sometimes the rim.

We did the spiking drill for about 15 minutes and then Ran allowed us to take a short water break. We all sat down on the benches and drank our water. As I was drinking my water I felt someone's stare on me and I looked at Ikuto assuming that it was him, but for the second time that day, I was wrong.

I looked up to see the Blonde Stalker... wow… I really need a new name for him… _later._ He was kind of smiling at me and I almost choked on my water as a slight blush painted my cheeks. '_No, no, no, no, no… I don't like him… Stop blushing!' _I screamed at myself in my mind '_but he does have nice hair… NO. I need to stop…' _I gave him a glare as I choked down the blush. I put my water back down on the bench and I walked over to coach Ran to hear about the next drill.

"Next we will be doing some overhand serves" she explained to us "Grab a partner and a ball. Stand on opposite sides of the gym and serve it back and forth"

Utau and I were immediately partners and she went to the opposite side of the gym. Ran told us to start and I served it to Utau. "Nice!" she told me and we smiled.

Then she served it back to me and I returned her with a "Nice!" and once again we both smiled. We continued to serve it back and forth for another 15 minutes.

Ran allowed us another water break. I glanced over at the boys who seemed to be practicing shooting 3-pointers. I watched Ikuto shoot it like it was the easiest thing in the world, and all his teammates cheered. The jerseys didn't have sleeves so you could see their muscles, and I blushed when I realized that I was staring at Ikuto's muscles. I shook my head and once again got up to get instructions from Ran.

"You guys can just scrimmage for the rest of the practice" she cheerfully told us. We all smiled a cheered a bit and then we got into the same teams as the ones at the tryout practice. We played for about 20 minutes and then Dia, Miki and I started to take down the net while everyone else got changed in the change rooms.

I noticed Dia and Miki staring off to the other side of the gym and I looked over to see a guy with black hair and brown eyes and a guy with hair the same colour as Ikuto's, but messier as if he'd just woken up, and yellow, catlike eyes putting the basketballs away.

"Uhh, guys?" they turned to me and blushed realizing that they were staring.

"S-sorry…" they said at the same time.

"It's okay" I said with a smile "Do they catch your guy's interest?" I asked mischievously.

"W-well I think Mike is really cute… he has nice black hair" Dia said blushing very, very red. Ah… the black haired guy's name is Mike.

I looked at Miki who looked like she was about to explode "I… I… like Yoru…" Miki said quietly. That means the blue haired guy is Yoru…

I smiled at them "Don't worry, I won't tell" I told them while placing a finger over my lips for effect.

They smiled at me and we all laughed catching the attention of the two boys. We giggled and continued wrapping up the net and I glanced over at them once more to see Yoru staring at Miki, and Mike staring at Dia. They blushed when they realized I was watching them and I smirked when they looked away because I could see the slight blush on their cheeks from across the gym.

When we finished putting the stuff away I headed to the change room to change out of my short volleyball shorts. I grabbed my backpack when I was done and found Utau waiting outside of the change room for me. "Let's go!" and she basically ran home while dragging me.

When we got home I went straight up to my room and flopped onto my bed. Utau sat beside me and we talked about today's events.

"Nice job at practice today by the way" I told Utau, she smiled at me.

"You too"

"Hey" she looked at me "did you see Miki and Dia staring at the guys today?" I asked her while smirking.

"No…" she had a mischievous look on her face.

"Miki was staring at Yoru and Dia was staring at Mike" I explained.

"Really?" she kind of scooted towards me "They would be such cute couples!" she squealed.

"Utau calm down, you are in extreme fan girl mode right now…" I moved away from her a bit.

She crossed her arms and looked away "It's in my nature…"

I started laughing and then she joined in and we laughed together. Then thoughts of Ikuto and Tadase flashed through my mind. 'I don't love Ikuto… he is just a pervert. Tadase isn't even my friend and I definitely don't love him… but that smile he gave me was kind of adorable…I-I can't love him right?'

I think I started blushing because Utau was smirking and snapping in my face. I looked up at her and I became even redder. "So… anyone you want to tell me about…?" her face once again became mischievous.

"N-no…" Shit, screw my blush.

She leaned in "Oh really?"

"Y-yeah…" then I thought fast "So, How's Kukai?" I asked as the the blush faded from my face and onto hers and a smirk formed on my face.

"S-shut up…" she crossed her arms and looked away, her face as red as a tomato.

"Utau, you know you can tell me your feelings right?" I said sincerely as the smirk left my face.

"Yeah, but I don't want to right now…" she told me while she buried her face in her knees.

I stood up and started to walk out, but I stopped at the doorway "You can always talk to me Utau, just let me know when you are ready…" I told her quietly and then went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of tap water. I grabbed an apple to eat because I didn't have much to eat at school and I was pretty much starving.

I was sitting at the counter with my back to the staircase so I didn't notice the cat like boy come down the stairs. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I gasped.

"Holy shit Ikuto don't do that!" I screamed at him and lightly hit him over the head "Baka!"

"But I just want a hug from my Amu-koi~" he whined. He finally let go after I managed to push him off. I turned in my chair that had no back and expecting him to be there I tried to kick him, but I missed and swung my foot back in frustration which banged into something metal and painful.

"Shit…" I said while I moved my foot forward so I could see the mark that was hurting like a bitch. I winced as it stung from being so fresh. I must've banged it on the height mechanism thingy underneath the chair.

"Amu!" Ikuto said in a panicked voice. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up bridal style. He basically ran to the couch and placed me down on it. He was examining my foot with gentle and kind movements almost like a mother would… I felt tears in my eyes as thoughts of my mother flooded through my mind. "M-mom…" I muttered bitterly.

"Shh, it's okay… I'm here Amu…" he comforted me. He left for a minute or two but he quickly returned with supplies to treat my injury. "This is going to sting a bit…" I winced as he carefully disinfected my cut and then wrapped my foot up with some gauze. "It was gushing quite a bit… but it's better now" he said while smiling a smile that could probably melt me. I blushed and smiled back at him.

"Y-your gentle touch reminds me of my mother's…" I told him while tears built up in my eyes again.

He continued smiling at me and he chuckled a bit "Really, now?" he picked me up again and he sat me down in his lap on the couch "Well, I'll always be here to protect you…" he whispered in my ear.

He hugged me close and I once again felt the warmth of my mother. I started to cry into his chest "W-why Ikuto… why did my mother have to leave…?" I started to cry harder.

He hushed me "It's okay... I'm here…" he rocked me back and forth until I fell asleep.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Amu banged her foot on the height mechanism underneath the chair and got a huge cut… Why do things have to happen to her…? I wish I could have done something. It's my entire fault… if I had just let me kick me this may have never happened. I immediately brought her to the couch to clean and wrap up her wound and damn it was gushing… '_God may mom not murder me for the blood stain on the couch…' _

After I cleaned her cut I sat her on my lap. "Y-your gentle touch reminds me of my mother's…"

I smiled at her and chuckled a bit "Really, now? Well, I'll always be here to protect you…" I told her sincerely.

"W-why Ikuto… why did my mother have to leave…?" I heard her say. I hugged her close and whispered comforting things in her ear as she cried into my chest. "I'm sorry…" I whispered in her ear but she was already asleep. I picked her up again and carried her upstairs to her room. Before leaving to explain the situation with my mom I smiled at her then kissed her forehead, the forehead of the girl who I had fallen in love with.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I woke up in my bed. Realization came over me as I realized that Ikuto had probably put me in my bed last night. I blushed at the thought while smiling a bit and then I heard "AMU!" and I was suddenly glomped by Utau.

"Jesus, Utau…" I said wincing at the pain that came with me moving my foot.

"I'm so sorry!" she hugged me again, but more gently. "Are you ok though, Amu?" she asked concerned.

"Yes Utau, I'm ok. It's just that my foot will probably be sore for some time…" I assured her. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

Then I realized that Souko, Aruto and Ikuto were also in the room. Souko looked the most concerned with Aruto following suit but Ikuto didn't look concerned… he looked almost guilty, as if it was his fault. He was beside the door with his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground. I tried making eye contact with him but he wouldn't look up. I wonder why he is acting like this…

"Amu, I'm so glad to hear that you're okay…" Souko said and I smiled.

"So am I of course" Aruto said while smiling and placing a hand on Souko's shoulder.

"Thank you" I said to the both of them.

"Amu, is there anything I can make you to eat?" Souko asked. "Some soup maybe?"

"Soup sounds wonderful, thank you Souko…" she gave me one last smile before she headed downstairs with Aruto following her. Soon after Ikuto followed suit and left.

Utau glared after him "I'll be back Amu…" and with that she left aswell.

**Utau's P.O.V.**

What the hell is that boy thinking? He comes to us to tell her that she is injured, but he just sits in the back corner saying nothing to her the whole time… I don't understand his thinking process.

Mom left to make Amu some soup and Dad followed her. Then I see Ikuto leave too… he didn't say anything to her, he didn't even look at her! I know he's a dick didn't think he was that much of a dick…

I followed him so I could find out what the hell his problem was. I followed him all the way outside and I found him sitting behind a tree. I walked around the tree and faced him while crossing my arms. I glared as I asked the question "Why are you such a dick?" Only he didn't say anything. He just sat there looking at the ground as if he was feeling guilty. "Ah, so you aren't going to talk to me either? Why are you acting like this? Do you think you are too good for all of us? Because I think you are just acting selfish. How about you stop acting like a child and actually say something!" he stood up from where he was sitting and looked me right in the eye.

"Why? Why, you ask? I'm sorry; I didn't think that it was mandatory to have to speak to my family. After all there were, no, there are times when no one talks to me! I'm sorry I like to be alone sometimes! I'm sorry mom and dad always liked you more!" his fists were clenched and he looked pained.

"Well maybe if you actually talked we would understand! But no, you want to do everything alone!" I felt the tears start to fall "I thought you cared about us! I thought you cared about Amu! I thought you might have actually had feelings for her! But no, apparently I was wrong! You don't care!" I stared at him as more tears built up and I started crying some more.

"Of course I fucking care! What are you talking about! When would I have even had time to talk to any of you! Mom and Dad were always, always thinking about you! Who said I didn't care for Amu! I feel guilty about it because it was my fault. You don't understand what it's like to be shut out! You don't understand what it's like to feel guilty! You don't know what it's like to see the one you love get hurt!"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and stared wide eyes at him. Then I heard the door to the house close and I looked over Ikuto's shoulder to see Amu standing on the porch with a shocked expression.

**Neko: Heh… that was fun. Go ahead and murder me I'm sorry GAWD I didn't post for a month. I had writers block and stuff, but now that it is summer maybe I can put chapters out more frequently?**

**Amu: Wtf I cut my foot on a chair thingy?**

**Ikuto: Yeah... wtf was that part about…**

**Neko: DON'T JUDGE ME I HAD WRITERS BLOCK ;-;**

**Amu: I still don't understand…**

**Ikuto: And did I just confess… I mean that ending was a pretty hard core fight... damn…**

**Neko: Yep you did… but did Amu hear it? Heheheheh thanks for reading~**


End file.
